Best Two Out of Three
by modernday austen
Summary: Rouge has never been the center of attention. But ever since a certain Cajun and his posse moved into the X-mansion, she’s gotten more notice than she’d like. ROMY. Chapter 16 up!
1. Kat On A Hot Tin Roof

Best Two Out of Three  
  
Chapter 1: Kat on a Hot Tin Roof  
  
Summary: Rouge has never been the center of attention. But ever since a certain Cajun and his posse moved into the X-mansion, she's gotten more notice than she'd like. ROMY  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first X-Men fic so.go easy on me! If you see anything that doesn't make sense in here let me know.. it's probably just something I made up in my slightly Alternate Universe.but this story is not really AU.it's just special. So, uh.read and enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then Lance was like 'so, do you want to go to the dance with me?' and he was looking like totally sweet and innocent you know? Like why can't he act like that all the time?" Rogue sighed.  
  
Well she had asked Kitty what the problem was.big mistake.  
  
"Like, what do you think Rogue?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah think you need to dump him all together," Rogue answered as she leaned back against the wall. She didn't understand why Kitty wanted to phase up to the roof so badly; they had their own room. But Kitty seemed paranoid that Jean would read her thoughts or Bobby would eavesdrop on their conversation and start a rumor that things were going badly with Lance.  
  
Kitty gasped. "How can you say that, Rogue?" she asked, her eyes open wide with horror at the mention that she and Lance may not actually go out for another ten years, get married and have children.  
  
Rogue gave a small, sad smile and looked up at the valley girl. "Life isn't a fairy tale Kit. Bad things happen." Kitty frowned and furrowed her brow. "That's like so pessimistic Rogue. You need to find a hobby or something."  
  
Rogue smirked. It was funny that Kitty would say something like that. The love-struck sophomore had barely left Rouge with any time to herself. She was constantly hounding Rogue for advice that she didn't have or didn't want to share.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Well, if that's all the help you're going to be then I'll like ask Jean." Rogue glared at her. "It's not like you have a love life or anything," Kitty continued, ignoring Rogue's stare that was quickly becoming her patented Death Glare.  
  
"It's not like Ah could have a love life if Ah wanted to anyways," Rogue said through clenched teeth.  
  
Her patience was quickly crumbling. Even after all the sessions with the Professor, the voices were still annoying her and making her crabby. Well, it wasn't just the voices. It was everything in her life.  
  
Kitty gave her friend an apologetic look. "Like, I'm sorry Rogue. I won't really go to Jean. But you really need to chill."  
  
"Chill, right," Rogue muttered, drawing her knees against her body. She looked north, over to where the city of Bayville was. It was hard to imagine how many people in that city hated mutants. They had no idea that mutants were the ones that were going to save them in the end. Not like they cared anyway.  
  
"Um, Rogue?" Kitty waved her hand in front of Rogue's face, careful not to get too close to her poison skin, like always. Rouge looked up at Kitty. " It's cold up here so I'm like going downstairs now, " Kitty said. "If you want me to phase you down, I'm leaving." Rouge pushed herself up from the ground and let Kitty grab her covered arm. "Alright, let's go!" Kitty shouted letting herself fall through the ceiling. Rogue' s eyes widened. "Kitty! You can't phase here! We're right above the-" But the warning came about five seconds too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe this. Mags has gone off his knocker!" Pyro mumbled as he kicked a rock with his boot, sending it flying forward into his path.  
  
Gambit shook his head and shuffled his deck of cards for the hundredth time since they had left Magneto's base. This was insane.  
  
"Hey mates! Look a' this! *Insane cackle*" Gambit raised his gaze from the ground just quick enough to see the trees on either side of their path burst up in flames. Pyro looked back at his companions.  
  
"This will probably be the last time I get to do that.knowing the X-Men an' all," he whimpered. Gambit looked back down at the ground. Okay, so maybe they were insane too. It was a good thing Magneto wasn't with them.he would have used his magnetic powers to hurl Pyro at a telephone pole or something. He would claim that he was teaching the fire-maniac "discipline and self-control". Before Magneto, those words probably weren't a part of the Aussie's vocabulary.  
  
"Look, there is the mansion." The Acolytes looked in the direction Piotr was pointing at. The Institute was there all right.  
  
Gambit shuffled his cards one more time and then put them in the inside pocket of his brown trench coat.  
  
"Well mes amis, Gambit thinks dat we've got no choice now. Looks like we're destined to be X-Men."  
  
Pyro looked at the still burning trees longingly and whimpered.  
  
A/N: sorry for the shortness. It was.the first chapter.that's all I can say. Gambit didn't say much and he probably didn't seem that .Cajun-y, and there was no ROMY, but that will all change next chapter! Tschus for now! ^^* 


	2. The Trouble With Acolytes

Best Two Out of Three  
  
Chapter 2: The Trouble With Acolytes  
  
A/N: Hallo all! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy! ^^* Just for you, Michelle, I will put a little Amryo in this story. What the heck, I'm going to spotlight all my reviewers!!! Ishandahalf, Anime addicted, Radical-Seto, Lid'l Rogue, One23mad, AthenaAlpha, beth, Calliann, The 13th muse, and Blink182dbzluver..you guys rock!  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Kitty shouted letting herself fall through the ceiling. Rogue' s eyes widened. "Kitty! You can't phase here! We're right above the-" But the warning came about five seconds too late. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If she had ever had a near death experience, this was definitely it. Not for the first time in her life, Rogue was unable to control her situation.  
  
Kitty was the one who phased through the roof.  
  
Kitty was the one who had forgotten that the main entrance to the mansion was right below them. That meant that once they left solid ground, they wouldn't be seeing it again for another two stories worth of falling.  
  
Rouge braced herself for impact, but none came. She felt Kitty clutch her arm in a death grip.  
  
A wave of nausea hit Rouge and she felt herself losing the air in her lungs. Then their movement stopped. She could breathe again, and the nausea ceased.  
  
She hadn't realized that her eyes were closed.  
  
Cautiously, Rouge opened one eye to view her surroundings.  
  
She was on the first floor all right, in the main entrance way. She opened another eye and saw Kitty, still clutching her arm.  
  
Then Rouge realized that nearly three-fourths of her body was under the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had a problem. Or at least according to Piotr, they did.  
  
Magneto's mighty Acolytes could not find the doorbell.  
  
Of course, the most reasonable thing for most people to do was knock, but not for the three mutants standing outside the X-mansion.  
  
The most reasonable thing for them to do was to blow it up or knock it down, and Piotr didn't approve of either way.  
  
The trio stood out on the Institute's doorstep contemplating if this was a sign not to get involved with the X-men, when the door opened of it's own accord.  
  
Come in and make yourselves at home. Pyro jumped a foot into the air and was about to start a fire, but Gambit placed a hand on the Aussie's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, mon ami. Dat's just the guy who runs this place," he said nonchalantly, as if that had been clear to him the entire time.  
  
But in fact, Gambit had jumped a little bit at the voice in his head too. The Acolytes cautiously made their way inside the mansion, their eyes darting around the room, waiting for the usual attack that wasn't coming.  
  
The sound of wheels going over a smooth surface was heard, and Xavier made his way across the room with Magneto following close behind.  
  
When the Professor reached the trio, he smiled, trying to do his best to make them feel welcome. Magneto, on the other hand, was frowning much like he usually did.  
  
"Glad to see that my team is competent enough to find the Institute, even if it did take you one hour and thirty-one minutes," Magneto said. Gambit rolled his eyes.  
  
Their leader had always been like this; obsessive down to the core. The fact that he knew exactly how long it took them to get there was enough to show that he needed some serious therapy.  
  
Gambit was about to make a smart-ass comment, but he was interrupted by two girls falling from the ceiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah'm going to KILL you, Kitty!" Kitty's eyes opened wide as she realized the real danger in the situation was Rouge.  
  
She quickly phased them up out of the floor and took sanctuary behind the Professor's wheelchair.  
  
"I'm, like, sorry Rogue. I wasn't thinking!" Kitty pleaded. It would not be fun to have to share a room with an angry Rogue.  
  
The Untouchable glared at her. She was contemplating running after Kitty and maybe brushing up against her "accidentally", but the thought of more Kitty in her mind made Rogue think twice.  
  
The valley girl was already taking over her mind more than some of the other psyches in her head. Rogue didn't need more rants to 'wear something bright for a change' or 'get a manicure already'.  
  
"Ehmmm." The Professor cleared his throat. He had to stop this argument before it got out of control.  
  
It was well known that any quarrel that Kitty and Rogue participated in would easily get off topic, and it could take a couple hours to shut them up. Both girls blinked.  
  
They had been so caught up in their episode that they hadn't even noticed that their most powerful enemies were standing less than three feet away from them.  
  
It didn't take long for Kitty and Rouge to acknowledge the fact and get ready to advance at their targets.  
  
"It's all right. The Acolytes are here because I invited them," the Professor said. He had hoped that no one would be around seeing as it was dinnertime, but it didn't matter. Now he had two new tour guides.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah can't believe this," Rogue muttered under her breath.  
  
Everyone had gone insane.  
  
The X-men's greatest enemies- the mutants they had fought so many times- were under their roof, in their home.  
  
She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and blew a stray white hair out of her view.  
  
Kitty looked over at Rogue nervously, glancing behind her every few seconds. Whenever Kitty looked back she caught all of the Acolytes gazes. Piotr would not make any move to show that he acknowledged her, but he was staring at her so hard she found it difficult to believe that he didn't see her look back at him.  
  
Gambit would give her a small smirk and nod his head as if urging her on down the hallway. And then there was Pyro, or St. John, staring at her like he had not seen a female in a long time.  
  
Kitty didn't like them walking behind her, not at all.  
  
Rouge, on the other hand, seemed not to notice. She was in her own world, huffing angrily as she walked alongside Kitty, not once looking at anything besides what was in front of her.  
  
After turning around a corner, Rogue stopped abruptly. For the first time, she glared back at the Acolytes.  
  
"This is Piotr's room," she announced coldly, nodding towards the door in front of her. Piotr walked over to his new room, leaned inside to glance at his new surroundings and turned around.  
  
"The Professor mentioned something about meeting the rest of the team at the end of their dinner-" Piotr started, but Kitty interrupted him.  
  
"Don't, like, worry. I'll walk you down to the kitchen later," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
Rogue made a face and almost gagged. Typical Kitty.  
  
Gambit glanced over at her and saw her distaste for the scene.  
  
"Well chere, aren't you going to show Gambit his room?" he asked, hoping to see his new room within the next year. Rogue glared at him.  
  
"Don't call me chere, Swamp Rat," she spat in distaste, but Gambit merely laughed.  
  
"Already a pet name? Gambit better with de filles than he thought," Gambit said, smiling smugly.  
  
Rogue blinked. It hadn't occurred to her that she had said anything close to a term of endearment. Back in Mississippi, Cajuns were often referred to as 'swamp rats' as an insult to the goods traders that traveled up the river from New Orleans.  
  
She sighed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, Cajun. Keep dreamin'."  
  
Kitty tried to stifle a giggle. This was hilarious! Rogue was being hit on and she didn't even know it.  
  
Of course, Kitty doubted that Gambit meant anything by it, but he was still flirting and Rogue was still clueless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh, by the way.I didn't use Piotr's Acolyte name, Colossus, because.I forgot, so everyone knows his real name.maybe b/c Logan talked to him in some episode before? Does anyone know what I mean? And Pyro is introduced at the mansion as St.John.because. That is something Xavier would do.use real names. I'm rambling. I'll stop. Later days. 


	3. The Return of the Pink Blob

Best Two Out of Three  
  
Chapter 3: The Return of the Pink Blob  
  
A/N: Okie dokie, I'll list the code names of everybody:  
  
Code Name: Real Name:  
  
Pyro St. John Colossus Piotr  
  
.Is that it so far? I'm thinking so b/c I haven't really mentioned that many code names.thank you all for reviewing! On with the story!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gambit looked around his new room skeptically. It had to be the most somber room in the mansion, and that was saying something.  
  
But then again, he was sharing a room with the famous leader of the X-Men, Scott Sommers.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
  
Gambit glanced over at his other roommate, watching as he lit a piece of paper on fire with his lighter.  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes.  
  
And of course, his other roommate had to be St. John. Gambit suddenly envied Piotr whose only roommate was the furry blue teleporting thing.  
  
He lay down on his new bed and stretched out comfortably with his head resting on his arms.  
  
This was pretty overwhelming.  
  
Yesterday the X-men and Acolytes had been enemies, but now they were supposed to be allies?  
  
What had Magneto so worried that he would go the Xavier for help?  
  
Gambit's thoughts were interrupted by a flamed horse prancing around the room.  
  
Yes, this would be fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think, Rogue?" Kitty asked, her eyes never leaving the mirror in front of her.  
  
Rogue looked up from her magazine and raised her eyebrow. Was that Kitty or a pink blob?  
  
If it was indeed Kitty, she was decked out head to toe in nothing but pink.  
  
A pink shirt, pink socks, pink capris, a pink hair band and pink bracelets. Kitty turned her back to the mirror to face Rogue and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Well." Rogue began, thinking of the right words to say. "You look.very original."  
  
Apparently, that was a complement in Kitty's book.  
  
Kitty squealed and hopped a few times. "I like, so knew that this outfit would like work," the valley girl said fixing her hair on last time before running out the door.  
  
Rogue shook her head. If that didn't scare Piotr out of his wits than maybe he and Kitty actually had a future.  
  
She walked over to the stereo that she and Kitty shared.  
  
Now that Kitty was out of the room this was her chance to play a CD she wanted to hear.  
  
As soon as she found something to her liking, Rogue turned up the volume to a piercing level.  
  
Dinner was usually served from five to seven, and everyone in the mansion used those hours as social time.  
  
Once the majority had eaten, the group moved into a Rec. room and watched TV or talked.  
  
Rogue glanced at the digital clock on her dresser. 6:00. She had plenty of time to make her way downstairs; right now was her time.  
  
She plopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes, getting lost in the music.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gambit glanced around the corner. What was that sound? Music?  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to go investigate.  
  
Every room on the hallway was dark and foreboding except for one at the end of the hall. Light shone through the frame of the door and the music playing inside made it impossible for him to hear his own thoughts.  
  
He opened the door without hesitation and found Rogue laying on her bed with her eyes closed, her foot tapping lightly to the beat.  
  
Gambit smiled playfully and walked over to the stereo and pressed pause.  
  
It didn't take long for Rogue's eyes to open nor for her to get off of her bed.  
  
"Wha' do ya want Swamp Rat?" she asked angrily. Gambit shrugged and smiled even more widely.  
  
"Nothing, chere. Just looking for a Jolie fille to escort downstairs to dinner," he answered, leaning against her doorframe and crossing his arms. Rogue glared at him. She hated when he put her on the spot like that. " Ah don't need an escort," she said, folding her arms against her chest, mocking Gambit's stance.  
  
Gambit grinned. "Aw, don't be like that cheri. Gambit just trying to be polite." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Polite my ass" she muttered under her breath.  
  
She shoved her way past the Cajun in her doorway and made her way down the hallway. He followed her at a distance, suggestively whistling every so often. When she got to the stairs, Rogue turned around to face Gambit.  
  
"You gonna keep doing that?" she asked. "Of course. Une si jolie fille mérite une certaine appréciation." {Such a pretty girl deserves some appreciation}. Gambit said as he winked at her.  
  
Rogue groaned and quickly made her way down the stairs, hoping to get as far away from the Cajun as possible.  
  
Gambit frowned. Didn't she know what he said? "Chere, wait. Gambit thought the fille studied French."  
  
Rogue turned around. How did he know that? She waited until Gambit had caught up to her.  
  
" Ah studied French last semester.now I take German," she informed him. "Why did you think I took French?" Gambit shrugged. "Lucky guess?"  
  
Rogue glared. "Okay, okay. Gambit's seen you around your school."  
  
"You've been stalking me?!" Rogue yelled, not caring to hear the answer. Gambit smiled. He liked to get her stirred up.  
  
"Non, chere. Gambit wouldn't do that."  
  
"Stop calling me chere, Swamp Rat!"  
  
"You stop calling Gambit Swamp Rat!"  
  
"That's different than you calling me chere!"  
  
"Gambit don't see how it is."  
  
Rogue shook her head. Don't let him make you angry. Look at him, he's enjoying this! Rouge narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to dinner," she stated coldly and turned on her heel. Gambit caught her arm. "Believe what you want, but Gambit's not stalking you chere," he said and kissed her covered knuckles. Rogue pulled her hand away like she had just touched fire. She knew she was blushing and looked down at her boots.  
  
" Don't touch me Swamp Rat," she said before she made her way down the hall to the crowded kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty watched her friend walk into the kitchen. Something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Rogue? " she asked, walking over to where the untouchable was attacking a peanut butter container.  
  
"Nuthin's the matter Kitty. Why don't you mind yo' own business?" she answered through clenched teeth. Kitty backed away. The past had taught that an angry Rogue was not her friend.  
  
She just had to wait until Rogue cooled down. At that moment, Gambit sauntered into the kitchen. The Acolyte got a few menacing stares from the other X-Men, but nothing he hadn't expected.  
  
"Dammit! Go to hell!" Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at Rogue. If she hadn't looked so serious, Gambit would have laughed. Rogue had thrown the peanut butter container across the room and was giving it her Death Glare.  
  
Lucky for Rogue, no adults were in the kitchen, or else she would have had to serve an extra week of sessions for being a bad example for the younger recruits.  
  
Scott shook his head. "Rogue," he called, attempting to remind her not to swear in front of the group. "Shut up Scott," Rogue answered harshly.  
  
On top of all her seething anger at being so weak in front of Gambit, her head was hurting her. She began to feel that familiar tug at her sanity. Rogue knew that her psyches were taking this golden opportunity to seize control of her mind. She stormed out the kitchen, not caring that several sets of eyes were glued to her retreating figure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I don't like how I wrote that chapter. Ugh. Sorry for how slow the story seems to be moving. The first day the Acolytes move in would be a long one though. I promise it will pick up the pace. Don't worry about Pyro everybody. He'll find someone! (Can you say Amryo?) Everything will be peachy keen! Bye for now! 


	4. The Perks of Insomnia

Best Two Out of Three  
  
Chapter 4: The Perks of Insomnia  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing, everybody!!!! I feel so loved ^^* Uh.I'm updating.and yeah.  
  
*******GWFreak315: You bet I do!!! Danke fur deine Meinung. Ich hoffe das du weiter liest. Bis bald!!! And don't worry; Rogue will speak a little German in the next chapter.  
  
Kitty glanced over at her sleeping roommate. Rogue was asleep and she wasn't.  
  
How was that fair? Tomorrow everyone had to go back to school after their weeklong excused absence.that is, everyone except Rogue.  
  
Even though Hank had deemed Rogue physically healthy, the Professor was convinced that her emotional state was in disarray.  
  
Kitty scoffed and rolled on her side. And that was the problem.  
  
She had to go to school tomorrow, and Rogue did not. Kitty needed the sleep, but Rogue was getting it.  
  
It almost made Kitty wish she could have an episode so she wouldn't have to face the mountain of homework waiting for her at the evil establishment they codename school.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue rolled on her side and opened her eyes sleepily. "Could you shut up please? I'm tired as hell."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're tired! What about me! I have school tomorrow! You get to stay home and sleep in!"  
  
"Don't blame me for your sleep troubles! And for your information, the Professor has to run some tests on my powers in the morning, so I'll have to get up at the same time as you!"  
  
Both girls looked over at the clock.  
  
3:30.  
  
"An ungodly hour. I'm like going to sleep right now," Kitty said, trying with all her might to will herself to sleep.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, hoping that she could get back to sleep as well.  
  
But of course, the opposite happened. Suddenly, she was wide-awake and listening to the rising and falling of Kitty's breath.  
  
Damn you Kitty, Rogue thought bitterly as she climbed out of her warm bed and dove into the lingering cold in the air.  
  
She walked over to Kitty's vanity and grabbed the girl's robe.  
  
The past few nights Rogue had slept with her gloves on. They were her protection, her wall. Without them she felt naked, and the last few days had been hell.  
  
Rogue felt like she had downed at least ten bottles of aspirin in the past week and she felt a headache coming on even as she trudged out the door.  
  
She didn't bother to turn on any hallways lights; she knew her way through the mansion. Besides, the lights would hurt her eyes this early in the morning. Rogue made her way to the main staircase and descended the stairs as quietly as possible.  
  
Screw this, Rogue thought bitterly. Who cares if someone woke up? If she couldn't sleep then no one else could either. She stomped irritably down the stairs.  
  
She was angry with everyone her life. They were all her head all day-long, mocking her, threatening her.hurting her.Rogue paused at the bottom of the stairs to lift a hand to her aching head.  
  
The medicine cabinet was in the kitchen; so close, and yet so far. She groaned and continued walking towards her goal.  
  
She reached the kitchen and didn't halt her step, not even when she flicked on the lights. All that mattered was the pills.  
  
God, I sound like a drug addict, she thought as she reached for the extra- strength aspirin in the cupboard.  
  
"How much medicine has the fille been takin'?"  
  
Rogue whirled around and saw the Cajun sitting with his feet propped up on the table.  
  
"What did Ah say about stalking me Swamp Rat?" she replied. "What are ya doing up this early anyways?"  
  
Gambit smiled. "Gambit's not tired and he don't know how to work the TV's. The kitchen be the only place Gambit know he welcome."  
  
Rogue scoffed and turned around, still focused on the bottle she was holding with a shaky grip.  
  
The Cajun frowned. "Gambit don't think the chere should take anymore pills," he said.  
  
This time, his voice was serious. "Well, Rogue don't care what the Gambit thinks," she answered, mocking his accent.  
  
Before she knew it, he was up out of his chair and beside her.  
  
"Don't take any more pills," he said, taking the painkillers away from her.  
  
"Give 'em back!" she shouted. She needed those pills.without them, her psyches would try to take over her mind.and they would win.  
  
Gambit held the pills high above her head. "Non, chere. Gambit 'ill keep these with him," he said.  
  
Rogue let him have it. She punched him repeatedly in the stomach, but all he did was grab her wrists with his free hand and pull her closer to him.  
  
She could feel his warm breath on her face, but she kept her eyes on the ground. Gambit shoved the bottle into the inside pocket of his trench and tilted her chin so that she was forced to look at him.  
  
"The chere is going to go back to bed, and in de morning she's going to go talk to de Professor about her problem."  
  
"Ah don't have a problem," she replied sharply.  
  
Gambit smiled at her. "Not much of a problem.yet. But Gambit knows what he's saying."  
  
Rogue suddenly realized how close he was.  
  
"Let go," she muttered half-heartedly. She hated to admit it, but any physical contact made her feel better.even if she was in the Swamp Rat's arms.  
  
Gambit looked into her eyes for a moment, then let her go.  
  
"Goodnight chere, and don't even think about crawling back here. Gambit's gonna be here for the rest of de night."  
  
Any fluffy feelings that Rogue had for Gambit were now completely forgotten. "Don't tell me what to do Cajun," she said. "I'll go to bed because Ah want to go ta bed." And with that she turned on her heel and made her way back to her room.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy.with stuff.yeah. Well, how did ya like the chapter? It was definitely interesting to write. You can find stories with Rogue having an addiction to painkillers, but this was only for this chapter. I hope to update by next Friday. That's it for now! R&R, bitte! 


	5. The Lethargy of Elevator Doors

Best Two Out of Three

Chapter 5: The Lethargy of Elevator Doors

A/N: haha…did I say Friday? Srry, it took so long to update and thanx for your reviews!

Oh, and by the by, I heard that Xmen: Evo is coming back w/ new episodes in 2004. Does anyone know if it's true?

_"You going to take all day, chere?" Rogue slowed her step and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are ya takin' me, Swamp Rat?" she asked. Gambit smiled and swung open a door that had magically appeared. "Gambit wanted to show you this." Rogue took an apprehensive step into the room. "I don't see anything Cajun," Rogue grumbled. Gambit pointed inside the room once again. "It's in there. Keep looking." Rogue sighed and turned around only to face something large and pink. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Here," Gambit said, pulling her back in order to see the full effect. She looked up at the pink thing and screamed._

"Rogue!"  Rogue groaned and rolled over. But Kitty was far too persistent to let that fly. "Wake up! You've got tests, remember?" the Valley Girl demanded, carefully taking hold of Rogue's covered shoulders and shaking her victim mercilessly.

 "Ugh," Rogue muttered before slowly dragging her body into a sit up position. _Damn Cajun._ She rubbed her head absent-mindedly before realizing she didn't have much of a headache anymore.

 "What's the matter with you?" Rogue opened a tired eye and found that Kitty was still at her bedside, her arms crossed against her chest in an agitated matter. The girl was probably still upset about having to go to school.

 "Nuthin'…just had a bad dream last night…"

 "About what?" Kitty asked as she plopped down on the bed beside Rouge. 

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't really remember."

"Oh." Kitty bounced back off the bed and walked over to her vanity. "Well maybe you should get the Professor to read your mind…you know, like figure out what it means…"

"Maybe," Rogue said, her mind wandering away from the conversation. Kitty busied herself at her vanity for a few more minutes and then turned to look at Rogue. "I'm going to breakfast. See ya," Kitty said before she phased through the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rouge opened her closet door. She officially had nothing to wear. She felt like she had worn everything she owned over and over again every week. She needed something new, but she was definitely not going to find it in her closet.

 Rogue sighed and turned to Kitty's side of the room. She walked over to the Valley Girl's closet. There had to be one shirt or skirt that wasn't pink or pastel that Kitty owned. 

Then again, her choice of wardrobe was limited.  As the Untouchable, Rogue couldn't wear a skirt without hose or a short-sleeved shirt without long sleeves underneath. And of course she couldn't go without her gloves. 

 After a few minutes of sorting through Kitty's perfectly ordered clothes, Rouge found just what she was looking for: a dark green shirt with long sleeves that flared out past the elbow. 

_And Kitty owns this?_ Thought Rogue incredulously. She grabbed a pair of black pants and slipped on Kitty's top and standard black gloves. Rogue pulled out her combat boots from under her bed and applied her usual amount of make up. Without another look in the mirror she made her way downstairs for breakfast, hoping that a certain Swamp Rat wouldn't be there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! Isn't that my top?" Kitty asked as Rogue entered the kitchen. 

"It was yours but now it's mine," Rogue answered. "Kurt did you eat all the donuts?"

Kurt teleported from his seat to the counter next to Rogue. "Vhich ones?"

 "Do ya have ta ask? Chocolate."

 "Ja, sorry meine Schwester," Kurt answered, teleporting back to his seat before Rogue could give him a dose of her right hook. 

Rogue grabbed a glazed doughnut (the horror) and sat down across from Kurt. She looked up to see who else was in the kitchen. Amara was sitting in the middle of Bobby Drake and St. John who were both trying to get her undivided attention. Pyro had been following Amara around ever since he had seen her in her Magma form at last night's training session, which both Rogue and Kitty had been excused from. 

It was well known that Bobby, gossiper extraordinaire, had liked Amara for a while, and Rogue doubted Bobby would let St. John take over his "territory" without a fight. Amara looked like she was about to set them both on fire, which in the end might have pleased John. 

 Rogue looked down the other side of the table. Rahne, Roberto, and Jubilee were sitting together looking warily at Piotr who was sitting with Kitty at the end of the table. It looked like Kitty was doing the talking and Piotr was doing the listening. _The beginnings of a perfect relationship_, thought Rogue, smirking to herself. She looked at the kitchen's occupants a second time and let out a quiet sigh of relief when she found that the Cajun wasn't around.

 "Vhat's vrong?" asked Kurt, not really bothering to look up from his second helping of breakfast. 

"What's everybody's problem? There's nothing wrong with me!" Rouge huffed angrily. She ripped apart her glazed doughnut as she always did and put a fourth of it in her mouth. She wasn't in the mood for talking. The dream that she had last night was enough to get her worried that the Professor would tap into her brain and see it.

 Just the thought of the nightmare made her cringe. Why would she have a dream about the one person that repulsed her most? - "Morning chere."  Kurt looked up from his breakfast and uttered a low growl. Rogue didn't feel the need to turn around, but she silently cursed herself for taking so long to eat breakfast.

 "Good morning Swamp Rat," she said as sweetly as possible. "And goodbye." Rogue walked over to the sink, threw her plate in the sink, and hurried on her way downstairs to meet with the Professor. 

Once she reached the elevator she pressed the _down_ button and tapped her foot impatiently. The door finally opened and she went inside the elevator and pressed the _door close_ button.  _Urg! Why is this elevator so slow?_ Rogue asked herself as she waited for the elevator doors to shut. 

"Now why is the chere in such a hurry?" Gambit put his hand on the elevator door to stop it from closing. Rogue crossed her arms against her chest.  "Ah thought Ah left you in the kitchen," she said.  Gambit stepped into the elevator and walked over to where Rogue was standing, only stopping about an inch away from her face. "Gambit not dat easy to get rid of," he said. The doors shut and the elevator began to move down to the first floor. 

Gambit was still too close for comfort and she couldn't meet his gaze. Rouge stared at her boots until the elevator reached its destination. The doors automatically opened and Gambit slowly backed out of the elevator. "By the way chere, Gambit loves that outfit on you." Rogue couldn't get herself to reply quickly enough because he had already disappeared around the corner. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yay! I updated! Hopefully I will update a whole lot quicker than that next time! 

Bis spatter!


	6. You Know You're Going Insane When

Best Two Out of Three

Chapter 6: You Know You're Going Insane When…

A/N: Woo-hoo! I updated! *snaps for lady k* …yeah…this chapter might get a little confusing towards the end… just read the author's note at the end of the chapter and you'll be fine. Thanx for the reviews^^*! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue stepped out of the elevator and sat down with her back against a wall. _What the hell was that?_ she asked herself. She clenched her hands into fists and pounded them angrily against the floor beside her. 

 How could she have been stupid enough to let the Cajun play off her emotions like that? What pissed off Rogue the most was that Gambit knew what he was doing to her. He knew that physical contact scared her…but at the same time it was exciting. 

It had been years since she had touched a person skin-to-skin, and the fact that Gambit wasn't scared to touch her… _No._ Rogue shook her head. There was no way she would let herself fall for someone like Gambit. 

She looked around the corner. The Professor was too close for her to think about the Acolyte now. Rogue stood up slowly, brushing her thigh of invisible dust. She turned towards the Professor's office and absent-mindedly pulled at the ends of her gloves. 

If Gambit had come down the elevator with her, he and Magneto had to be in the Professor's office waiting for her. Were they going to stay while the Professor probed her mind? She understood that Magneto wanted to be there now that he was working with his enemy, but did Gambit have to be there?

 Once she reached the office she paused in the doorway. Sure enough, the Cajun was inside leaning against a wall, while the Professor and Magneto were seated at a desk. "Ah, Rogue. Come in," the Professor said, motioning for her to sit in the chair next to Magneto. 

She did so reluctantly, her eyes following the every move of Magnus as well as those of his minion, who was still shuffling cards, his eyes downcast. "Now then," the Professor began. "I would like to probe your mind once more. I know that you believe Apocalypse is not trapped in your mind, but Magnus would like to see for himself." Rogue glanced over at Magneto again and nodded her head. "Alright then. Relax," the Professor said as he placed his hands on either side of Rogue's forehead.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gambit looked on skeptically. He knew Magneto, and Magneto was not the kind of person to check things out. There was something in Rogue's mind that interested the old man…there had to be. 

Gambit watched as Xavier placed his hands on Rogue's head and closed his eyes. Before Rogue joined the Professor in her mind, she sent a suspicious glance Magneto's way.  

_    Bonne filleGood girl don't let him trick you into trusting him,_ Gambit thought as he stashed his cards in his coat pocket. He crossed his arms and remained leaned against the wall. The room was silent for what seemed like forever as the Acolyte waited for the trio to retreat from Rogue's mind. 

Suddenly, a scream rang out, echoing along the tall walls of the Professor's study. Rogue opened her eyes and clawed at Professor Xavier's hands. The Professor opened his eyes as well, and withdrew his hold on Rogue's forehead. But that did not stop Rogue's screams. 

"Get out!!! Get out!!" she yelled, her fingernails still digging into her hair as if trying to rip it out. Instinct kicked in, and Gambit was soon at her side, pinning down her arms and pulling her close to muffle her screams from the rest of the Institute. 

Rouge stopped yelling and calmed down with slow breaths. One he could no longer hear her gasps for air, Gambit pulled her away from him with only a bit of reluctance. He tried to meet her eyes, but her gaze had dropped to the floor. "Rogue," the Professor asked quietly, "Are you okay?" Rogue didn't answer. 

Gambit glared at Xavier. "What happened? " he asked, his tone harsh. The Professor shook his head. "I don't know. One minute I was talking to Mesmero's psyche and then…Rogue's mind went blank; she put up her mental shields."

 "Surely her mental blocks cannot keep you out, can they Charles?" Magneto asked, unfazed. The Professor looked down at his hands. "Rogue has always been good at keeping me out, but I could usually get into her mind when necessary," Professor Xavier paused. "Perhaps the strengthening of her mental shields can be explained by her contact with Apocalypse-"

 "Does this mean that Rogue does have an Apocalypse psyche?" Magneto asked, his interest in the matter rising. Gambit glared at Magneto suspiciously. What did he want with Apocalypse's psyche? 

The Cajun absent-mindedly pulled Rogue a little closer. Rogue was still staring into space, seemingly oblivious to everything going on outside her mind. But in reality, her psyches were all talking to her at once, some of them yelling to be heard above the crowd. 

She could hear the faint strands of a conversation between the Professor and Magneto. She felt smaller and smaller with each new psyche that started to yell…she was drowning in a sea of people.

 "Everybody out of Gambit's way!" Rogue snapped to attention at the sound of a familiar voice. She could see the outline of him, slowly becoming more visible against the wall of psyches. "What do you want?" Rogue asked. She was tired and almost ready to give up. "Gambit gonna help you, chere," the figure said, offering her his hand. Rouge hesitated. Maybe it was better this way…maybe it would just be easier-"

"O' course it's easier chere, but if you want to stand up to all these people who've been making you suffer then you gotta fight," Gambit said. Rogue grabbed his hand and looked Gambit's psyche straight in the eye. "You're one o' my psyches too! How am I supposed to trust ya?"

 Gambit smiled. "You're not. Chere, don't ever make the mistake of trustin' Gambit." He stood a bit closer to her and looked into her eyes, and for once she didn't look down. 

Another wave of sound from the other psyches made its way to Rogue's ears. She let go of Gambit's hand and covered her ears; her eyes squinted from the pain. "C'mon, just a little further," Gambit said, taking hold of her hand once again and leading her away from her psyches. 

"Where are ya taking me, Swamp Rat?" The Cajun smiled. "Gambit want to show you something." He led her down into a dark nothingness. "Where are we?" she asked, trying to stand as close to Gambit as possible without him noticing. 

"We be in yo' memories," Gambit said, as he did indeed notice her proximity." My memories? Why is it so dark?" she asked. Gambit paused. "Because a new psyche came in and messed you up, chere. But no worries, Gambit 'ill make sure it don't happen more than once. Ah, here it is."

 Rogue turned her head to look in front of her. A green door had appeared out of nowhere. "What's behind it?" Rogue asked curiously. Gambit grinned proudly. "Go look cher," he said. 

She cautiously took a step forward. Could she trust Gambit? After all, he was one of her psyches, and in her experiences with her psyches they always wanted to take control. This would be the perfect time for psyche Gambit to take over her mind. 

Rogue took one look back at the pleased Cajun and opened the door. At first, it seemed like the door contained a sort of nothingness. "Ah don't see anythin'," Rogue said skeptically. "Keep looking; it's in there," Gambit said. Rogue sighed and turned around again only to be faced by something…large and pink. 

"What the…?" Rogue said, startled. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. "You can see it better if ya stand back," Gambit said. "Now look." Rogue lifted her eyes to gaze up at the large pink thing and screamed. 

Gambit winced. "C'mon chere. It not be that bad." Rogue put a hand to her heart and glared at the Cajun. "What the hell is that supposed to be?!" she asked, pointing at the pink monstrosity. 

"Don't ya see? It's a statue o' you," Gambit answered. "Ah know that!" Rogue snapped. "What's it made of?" 

The Cajun shifted uncomfortably. "Bubble gum." Rogue turned away from Gambit. "Now I know I took a blow to the head or something…" she said, placing a hand on her head. Gambit coughed suggestively. 

"What was that?" she asked. 

"Nuthin'." 

"What do you know?" 

"Nuthin'."

 "Stop saying that! You know _something_!" Gambit sighed in defeat. "That guy Gambit  told you about…he must have messed with yo' brain more than I thought…all the psyches have been acting weird lately…then again, you have been takin' a lot o' pills…" Rogue groaned.

 "You're exactly like the Swamp Rat. I thought by now you'd be thinkin like me," she said. Gambit smiled.    " Aucun Gambit de prodige pend vers vous cher…vous're beaucoup plus amusant que le repos du X- geeks. Ciao chere!""

 No wonder Gambit hangs around you dear…you're much more fun than the rest of the X- geeks 

Psyche Gambit turned on his heel and disappeared into the dark regions of her memories.

 "Wait, how am I supposed to-" Rogue started, but was cut off by a loud noise like a train traveling towards her. She closed her eyes, praying that her other psyches had not found her. When she opened them, the first thing she saw was the Cajun, except this time he wasn't a psyche. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Don't understand? That's okay! I'll explain. Some guy (gee I wonder who) messed with Rogue's mind, so when the Professor and Magneto go probing she ends up getting them out really quickly. She's basically in her mind a lot this chapter. She's in there and she meets up with psyche Gambit. Her minds all screwy so he takes her to a door, which contains a bubble gum statue devoted to her behind it. So that indicates she's kinda messed up in the head. Finally at the end of the chapter she comes back to reality. 

*ta-daaa!!!!* That's it. Sorry it was confusing. Promise the next one won't be…Rogue will probably be sprechen sie Deutsch next chapter though…till next time!!!


	7. The Terror of Untouchables Red Aces!

Chapter 7: The Terror of Untouchables – Red Aces!

A/N: I feel badL I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. Between finals, holidays, and strange soap opera occurrences it has been hard to get anything written down. I know I will have the next chapter out in the next week, so read and review for me^^*.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you doing?" Gambit looked up from his game of solitaire and grinned at Rogue's curiosity. 

"What's it to you?" he asked, trying to be as difficult as possible. Rogue rolled her eyes. 

"Ya know, ya don't have to be down here if you don't want to be. Ah'm not going to faint again," she replied, tugging on the ends of her gloves absent-mindedly. 

Gambit looked down at his game again. "The Professor told Gambit to look after the Rogue until her tests are done, and that's what Gambit's gonna do," he said.

 Rogue sighed loudly and slumped down in her seat. It was strange being in the same room as Gambit after meeting his psyche. Gambit glanced up at her. "What's the matter Cher? Bored?" Rouge did not grace his question with a reply. 

Gambit sighed and gathered all his cards together. He shuffled them a few time and looked at Rogue expectantly. "What?" she asked agitatedly. "Nuthin'," he replied. "Just wondering if the chere would like to play a little…strip poker." 

Rogue looked at Gambit like he had just sprouted a second head. "Are you insane?" she asked in disbelief. Gambit sighed. "We ain't going ta touch or anything-"

 "NO!" 

"Fine." Gambit continued to shuffle his cards. "What if Gambit predicts the chere's fortune?"

"What?" Rogue asked, still annoyed from the Cajun's last suggestion.

"Predicted yo' future," he repeated. "Honestly, sometimes Gambit feels like he's talking to a five-year-old." 

Rogue lifted her gaze from the ends of her gloves to glare at Gambit. "Oh yeah, that really makes me want to talk to ya," she replied icily. Gambit grinned and laid out five cards in a row, all faced downward. 

"Now all the chere has to do is concentrate on de homme of her choice," he said. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Love fortunes? I thought you were going to predict something relevant to my life," she said. 

Gambit looked offended. "Love _is_ relevant chere."

 "Not in mah life it isn't," Rogue concentrated on the ends of her shirt this time. Gambit smiled knowingly in her direction and continued.

 "Anyways, after the chere's picked her homme, Gambit's gonna place each of the five cards on top of one another and then he's going to shuffle the deck once more. The last thing to do is to place the cards face up and see if de Rogue and her homme have a future together."

 Rogue's only response was to sigh and gaze longingly into the frosted glass separating them from Hank's Lab. Gambit remained set at his task. "Look chere, a pair o' tens. That's means that you and he will have a strong friendship. I guess that throws the option of pure lust out the window, huh?" Gambit said without looking up from his cards. 

"Great," Rogue mumbled. "The prediction's accurate so far. Friendship is the highest form of relationship I can ever hope to achieve." Gambit frowned. "Stop feeling sorry fo' yourself and concentrate on your homme," he ordered. "A pair of Kings. That's not good. It means there's another man," he glanced at her thoughtfully.

 A few moments of silence followed as Gambit flipped the cards over one by one. "Aha! Gambit thought so!" Rogue leaned over a bit to see what had him so excited. "Two red aces! Chere, that's even better than black aces!" Gambit said, holding up the two cards. 

"What do aces stand for?" Rogue asked, her curiosity starting to show. Gambit smiled at her in a way that made Rogue suddenly become very interested in counting the grains on the wooden coffee table in front of her. 

"Two red aces means true love. Who was the chere thinking about?" he asked. Rogue suddenly felt angry again. It was like Gambit was backing her into a corner. "Nobody you would know," she replied hastily. "Oh, but the chere would be surprised… Gambit knows a lot of people." Gambit leaned over the coffee table and tilted Rogue's chin until her eyes met his gaze. He slowly leaned towards her.

 "D-don't do anything stupid Swamp Rat," she whispered shakily. Exactly what had happened to her normal resistance? Usually she would have him back on his side of the table smiling at her in his usual playboy manner by now; but not this time.

 "Gambit knows exactly what he's doing cher," he whispered back, his lips nearly touching hers. "Lab results are ready!" Hank came bursting through the frosted glass door making Gambit wince and Rogue sigh in relief. 

Hank grinned. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" the Beast asked. Gambit smiled. "My homme, if you had not entered this room at the time that you did-"

 "We weren't doing anything Hank," Rogue interrupted. "Gambit was just being the jerk he always is." She looked over at Gambit. He looked if he was about to break out into a pout. This made her want to laugh, but she was sure that was his intent so she stayed silent. 

"Well, about the tests," Hank started. Rogue turned towards him. "The results were…interesting, to say the least. It seems your physical stats have nearly doubled quantitatively." "Have they now?" Gambit asked at the mention of the word physical. Rogue roller her eyes. "What do you think caused the stats to change?" she asked. But as soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized that she already knew the answer to her question. Hank nodded. "I think you already know the answer to that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That has got to be the worst ending in the history of endings… I'm sorry. I'm also sorry because I've had a bad case of writer's block, but maybe if I get some good reviews I can get the chapters out a whole lot faster! ^^* 


	8. The Soccer Game That Is Never Really Des...

Best Two Out of Three

Chapter 8: The Soccer Game That Is Never Really Described

A/N: haha! An update! Um…I don't own X-men and all that jazz. Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed. So…on w/ the story^^*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She had been staring at the same page in her textbook for half an hour. This was too much. How could she a carrier of Apocalypse's power? It was mind-blowing to think that she was now the second most powerful mutant in the world. But she didn't want to be- not by a long shot. Rogue sighed and turned to the next page in her Deutsch book. She knew that she needed to do her make-up homework, but it seemed so pointless right now. Everything that was associated with her life before talking to Hank was surreal…it was like she had finally entered reality after seventeen years of deluding herself. 

Rogue could still see the faces of her frightened housemates when Professor Xavier told them the news at dinner. She didn't understand why they had to know at all, but the Professor insisted. Now even Kitty shirked away from her even worse than before.

 The only people who looked bored by the news were Magneto and his Acolytes. _Damn Cajun_, she thought bitterly to herself. After that stunt he pulled…if he had kissed her, he'd be in the Med Lab right now. The fact that she had let him get so close annoyed her to no end. She was Rogue, the Untouchable. Things like this didn't happen to her. No one made advances on her…in fact, everyone was scared of her. Even her brother was scared of her, at least deep down he was. And who could blame them? It was like death was written across her forehead. 

            Rogue slammed her book shut and turned on her back to stare at the ceiling. After a few minutes her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed down. She was about to go to sleep when Amara burst through the door. Magma closed the door quickly behind her and slid down to a sitting position against it. Rogue sat up quickly and directed a questioning glance toward Amara. 

"Sorry Rogue. John's on the prowl again," she explained. Just as she finished speaking the sound of loud footfalls passed Rogue's door. 

"C'mon Sheila! I just want to talk. We'll have a little discussion about our powers. Maybe you could possible light up for me. Sounds like fun, right?"

 "Fat chance peasant," Amara muttered under her breath. After the noise faded down the hallway, Amara let out a long breath. "He's still chasing you?" Rogue asked. "I thought Bobby had talked to him." 

Amara rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, you know Bobby," she answered. Amara stood up and opened the door. "You know, I feel kind of sorry for St. John. He's been trying really hard to make me like him," Amara said as she walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

            Rogue smirked slightly and stood up from her bed. Amara had been cautious around her too. The girl had never left the door, and she had left as soon as possible. Rogue shook of that familiar feeling of loneliness and stood up from sitting on her bed. She stretched and glanced over at her alarm clock. 12:07. 

_Might as well grab lunch before everyone else does_, she thought as she made her way down the hall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gambit watched the soccer game with little interest. There were no girls in short shorts or sports bras, so therefore the game could not be interesting. Gambit was stretched out on the bleachers with his sunglasses on for two reasons. One: no one could stare at his…"unusual" eyes.  True, he was watching a soccer game between mutants at the mansions, but that didn't mean that people never stared at his eyes, which made him just a bit uncomfortable to say the least. Two: No one could follow his eye movements and tell that he was looking for someone. He didn't expect her to be out and about. Not after Xavier's announcement. He didn't understand the old man either. Why did he have to tell the entire mansion about Rogue? It was her business, right? 

            Gambit propped his elbows on the bench behind him and looked down at his fan club. It was funny how they thought they were being subtle when they sat five bleachers down giggling and glancing back at him every so often. It was cute really, but not unexpected. He knew he was good-looking. Hell, everyone who had ever met him knew he was good-looking; even his new chere. He had known plenty of women before, but never an Untouchable. It was like God was daring him to do the impossible, and Gambit was up to the challenge.

            "Hey mate," Pyro sat down next to Gambit looking down hearted. 

"What's the matter mon ami? Trouble with the filles?" Gambit asked, his gaze not leaving the field. St. John sighed. "I really try mate, I do. All I want is for her to get to know me. We could be a great team you know. She could start the fire and I could manipulate it…" John trailed off with a dreamy look in his eyes. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the soccer game. 

Soon they had some more company. Piotr sat on the other side of Gambit and joined the pair in watching the game. "What's your problem mate?" John asked, his eyes never leaving the field. Piotr sighed. "Kitty wants a serious relationship…you know…she wants to be…" Colossus fell silent searching for the right words.

 "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gambit offered. "Yes, that. But I'm older than she is, and despite our temporary alliance, we're still on opposite teams," Piotr said. 

St. John sighed. "You're right mate. We shouldn't even try. X-girls are high maintenance. Better off alone." 

Gambit smirked. "Both of you will be singing a different tune when we go to school tomorrow."

 "WHAT?!" John yelled, sitting up straight from his slouched position. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO?" 

Piotr looked like a deer in the headlights while John resembled a red balloon with orange hair. Gambit shrugged. "Bucket head says so. We have to keep tabs on the x-kids. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." 

"What about the Untouchable?" Piotr asked, halfway recovered from the shock of being sent back to school after he had already graduated in Russia. Gambit didn't move.

 "What's the matter?" Pyro asked. 

Gambit shifted uncomfortably. 

"Gambit is assigned to watch her," he said. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue looked out the kitchen window at the game on the field. She was glad to find that mostly everyone was still outside, and she was currently the only one in the kitchen. 

She looked for Kitty and Kurt and found them conversing under the shade of a tree, nervously glancing at something on the other side of the field. Rogue followed their gaze, and frowned at what she saw. 

There were Magneto's mighty Acolytes sitting together watching the game. _Watching the girls no doubt_, she thought to herself. 

They were far away, but she could see Piotr sitting up with his usual good posture, apparently not aware of Kitty and Kurt's stares. 

St. John looked like he was about to light fire to the entire field. He was staring down at the grass, most likely contemplating the pros and cons of clicking on his lighter, which he was flicking absent-mindedly in his hand. 

Then there was the Swamp Rat, looking like he couldn't care less about anything that happened. Rogue spotted his fan club at the bottom of the bleachers and nearly gagged. What did they see in him anyways?

 Rogue picked up her plate and decided to take it up to her room. She still had homework to do, and tomorrow she had to go back to school. Rogue frowned. 

_That will be fun, _she thought. _Not only will the normal human part of the school hate me, but the mutants will too. Just because of Apocalypse. _Oh, and she couldn't forget her dear mother. 

Mystique's statue was at the Brotherhood's place. Rogue was glad that Mystique wasn't the principal of Bayville High anymore. She had enough on her plate as it was. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What do you think? This was longer than most of my chapters are. Sorry its moving kind of slow. Next chapter will pick up when the crew goes to school. Then the story will move faster. Till next update, sayonara! Oh, German will be in the next one too. I promise this time! ^^* Review for me, 'kay? 


	9. Cajuns on Motorcycles

Chapter 9: Cajuns on Motorcycles (Who could resist that?)

A/N: This story has officially gone past 100 reviews! I'm really excited!!!! 

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I am SO serious. I probably wouldn't be updating if it weren't for you guys! Rock on^^* 

Jolly B: Thanx a lot! Yeah, I do speak some German (not exactly fluent or anything…) and I'm…15…but almost 16…kinda…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wake up!" Scott shook his roommate's sleeping form violently. It was true that he had not expected Gambit to be a morning person, but this was ridiculous. 

Even St. John had woken up by now, and was already on his way downstairs. Scott sighed in frustration. 

Technically, this wasn't his problem. He had tried to wake up the sleeping Acolyte, but it wasn't any use if Gambit didn't want to get up. Scott released his hold on Gambit's shoulder and trudged out the door, slamming it after him. 

Gambit stirred slightly and then turned onto his side.

Meanwhile, the entire mansion was in a state of chaos. Most of which was coming from the girl's wing of the hallway. 

Luckily for the male population of the household, Professor Xavier had installed two more bathrooms on either side of the hall. It wouldn't be fair to say that all the girls were fighting each other to get into the bathroom, but Amara was a prime example. 

The princess poked her head into Kitty and Rogue's room and smiled brightly at Kitty who was sitting at her vanity.

 "Hey Kitty! Can I borrow your hair dryer? There was a power shortage in the bathroom. Completely destroyed mine…something about too many plugs in an outlet…" 

Kitty, who was happily dotting some pink rose lip balm onto her lips, nodded and opened a drawer in her vanity. "Here," Kitty said as she handed the hair dryer to Amara. "Thanks," Amara said. She paused a moment to look around the room. 

"Is Rogue in the shower or something?" 

"No, ah am not in the shower. Ah'm trying to get some sleep. Go away," answered Rogue's muffled voice from under the covers. Amara looked from Kitty to Rogue's bed, and back again. She shook her head and walked out the door to rejoin the race to get ready in time. 

Kitty closed the door after her and turned on her heel to face Rogue's bed. "You know Amara has a point," Kitty said. "You only have fifteen minutes to get ready and grab something to eat." 

Rogue turned on her side and pushed her head out from under the covers. "Do Ah look like Ah care? Besides, all Ah have to do is get dressed. Ah'll just skip breakfast."

 "You can't skip breakfast, Rogue! You're like going anorexic on me!" Kitty yelled angrily. Rogue flinched at Kitty's grouchiness and slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Fine! Ah'll get dressed now, but Ah'll just get breakfast at school!" Rouge shot back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kitty tapped her foot on the floor agitatedly. 

"Whatever. As long as you eat." Kitty grabbed her purse from her vanity and walked out the door to go get breakfast. Rogue watched as she left and gave a small smile. 

It was good to know someone cared…even though Rogue could swear that Kitty looked after her like she was obligated to sometimes. Sluggishly, Rogue made her way to her pile of clothes that were stacked against her closet door.

 She dug through the pile and found her usual sheer green shirt and black tank top with her black skirt. She slid both on quickly and began searching for her black combat boots. Kitty may have thought that they looked "horribly dark and gothic", but Rogue liked them just because they were comfortable. She finally found them under Kitty's bed.

 After pulling them on she moved over to the vanity and slid open the drawer that contained her make-up. It had gotten to the point that it took Rogue more time to get dressed than to apply the thick layer of make-up that she usually wore. She didn't even pause to look in the mirror after she finished. She walked out the door and made her way down the hallway. 

There were exactly ten rooms between her room and the stairs. She counted them lazily, not even noticing the stragglers like herself who had not yet finished getting ready. When Rogue reached the stairs, instead of going down them, she continued down the hallway. She wasn't ready to face everyone…she wasn't sure when she'd be. True, she left for school in five minutes, but the longer she was by herself, the better. 

Walking by the partially opened doors, Rogue realized that she was on the guy's side of the hallway. It wasn't like she had never been there, but the realization woke her up from her dream-like trance. She was about to turn around and head down to the garage and sit in the car when she heard the sound of slow breathing. 

It was coming from Scott's room. Curiously, Rogue stuck her head in the door. She wasn't sure if it was Scott or not, but if it was him, he had to be downstairs in three minutes to give her a ride. Rogue walked over to the side of the sleeping figure's bed and shook him lightly. No response. 

"Scott?" she asked quietly. 

"Nope," came the answer in a thick Cajun accent. Before Rogue could move out of the way, Gambit had pulled her next to him in the bed. "Now isn't this cozy, chere?" he asked, smirking at her sleepily. 

Rogue hated that smirk. He used it to show that he had control over a situation, but he most definitely did not have control over her. 

Rogue shoved him angrily off the bed. Gambit landed on the floor with a loud _thump_. "Now why did the Rogue go and do that?" he asked, lying still on the floor. Rogue bounced off his bed quickly and leaned over to face the Cajun.

 "Because, Swamp Rat, killing you on accident would be too good for the likes of you." 

"Oh, but chere, Gambit would _love_ to die in your hands," he answered. Rogue snorted and walked out into the hallway. 

"Oh, by the way," she shouted back into Gambit's room. "Scott leaves in a few minutes, so if you need a ride-" 

"The river rat does care!" 

"River rat? Where'd ya get that from?" Gambit sat up. "Well if de Rogue is gonna call Gambit Swamp Rat, than Gambit is gonna call de Rogue river rat." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She began walking down the hallway and glanced at her watch. 

"WHAT?!" she screamed. Rogue ran down the stairs and out to the garage. Of course, there was no trace of Scott's sports car or Jean's SUV. They had left her. At first it seemed like an alarm was going off in her head. 

All her psyches seemed to rain down upon her. _How could you like miss your ride? Too busy flirting with that Cajun, huh?_ Kitty psyche said. Rouge could picture Kitty with her hands on her hips, scowling. _You know, this isn't your fault. You should just go back upstairs and go to bed,_ Lance's psyche rang out. _Shut up Lance! Since when have any of your ideas been good? _Kitty's psyche countered. 

"Both of you shut up," Rogue said absent-mindedly. She was trying to think of how to get a ride. She did not, under any circumstances, want to go to Logan for help. He would chew her ear off with responsibility talk and would probably make her clean the X-jet or something. He was always looking for an excuse to punish the team when it was about time to get the jet cleaned.

 "What are ya doing, chere?" Rogue turned around to find Gambit, fully dressed, standing behind her. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and his favorite trench coat.

"Because of you I missed mah ride!" Rogue said, crossing her arms in front of her. Gambit shrugged. "You can ride with Gambit den," he said. "Now, which bike should we take?" he asked, looking over at Wolverine's collection of motorcycles. 

"Oh, no! Ah am NOT going to get caught going to school on Wolverine's bike with you!" Rogue exclaimed. "Now chere, ya know Gambit would never let any harm come to ya. If we get caught, Gambit'll take the blame," he answered, selecting a black bike with red flames painted on each side. 

Rogue glared at Gambit's back. She was running out of excuses. The last thing she wanted to do was have her arms around his waist, but it looked like it was either Gambit or Wolverine. "You coming chere?" Gambit asked as he was getting on the bike. Rouge sighed. "Yah, Ah'm comin'."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah can't believe you did that!" As soon as Gambit put the bike in park, Rogue hopped off the back. She pointed an accusing finger at Gambit. 

"Ya could a killed me!" she shouted. 

Gambit smiled. "When? When Gambit nearly hit that mailbox? Or maybe when Gambit came about three inches from hitting that parked car?" 

Gambit saw the look Rouge gave him. "Oh, you know you enjoyed it chere."

 "Ya know ah didn't!" she said grumpily. Without another look Gambit's way, Rogue marched up the stairs leading to the main door. "Stupid Cajun…Logan's gonna kill me," she muttered under her breath. 

"If Gambit didn't know better, he'd say that de Rogue is trying to get away from Gambit." Rogue looked over to her side to see that the Cajun had already caught up with her. Rogue just glared at him and continued walking. She opened the doors to the school and hurried over to the main office. Not that she cared if she was marked late, but it wouldn't look good if the Prof decided to check over her attendance records.  Gambit followed close behind her. 

The only person in the office was a student helper who was sitting behind the sign-in desk. Rogue signed her name and her made up excuse on the sheet. When she was done, she turned around and started towards the door. 

"Are ya just gonna leave Gambit?" Gambit asked, trying to look as pitiful as possible. Rogue crossed her arms across her chest irritably.

"Give me one reason not to," she countered. Gambit shrugged. "Fine, leave. I'll see you in first period then."

 "What?!" 

"Didn't Gambit tell his river rat? Old Mags and Xavier decided it would be a good idea if I kept an eye on you," he said, moving closer to Rogue. "Or maybe vice-versa." Rogue rolled her eyes. " I don't care.  Follow me or don't. Ah've got to get ta class."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He knew she was seething on the inside. She looked about as down as she always did, but he knew there was an extra pang of irritability caused by none other than himself. Still…he did feel kind of bad for her. 

He knew she didn't like him all that much…all right, more like assumed she didn't like him much. His empathy didn't work wonders; at least not all the time. But after all, who could really resist his Cajun charm? Not any woman he had ever met. 

He glanced over at his new fan club: the cheerleaders at the opposite end of the classroom. He grinned at them and watched as they whispered and giggled to one another. That was how women were, prone to romantics. Gambit shifted his gaze back to Rogue. She sat in the desk diagonal to him. She was paying even less attention to the teacher than he was, if that were possible. She was staring out into space, her emerald eyes unfocused and her head resting on her propped up hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were too many things going through her head right now. It turned out that Gambit was in all of her classes, including German. That was more than just mere coincidence, but she hardly suspected the Professor to have been part of it. No, it had to be Magneto, scheming again. But the thought of scheming made her think back to Apocalypse. 

It had been quite a while since the ancient mutant had created mayhem, and it was making her nervous. Being a pawn made her nervous. She was no more than Apocalypse's pawn, and he didn't even know it yet. But he would find out. And then he would turn have Mastermind turn her mind against her friends. Well, maybe she was overreacting…Rogue had no reason to start worrying about it yet. 

It was the present situation that had her at unease; how Gambit and Magneto had to be planning something. It made her sick to think that egotistical Gambit was a lapdog for somebody else. Gambit seemed like the type of person who worked for himself.

            The bell rang, snapping Rogue out of her thoughts. Fifth period had ended, and it was time for lunch. After that she just had German, and then she could be free of school and have a much better chance of avoiding Gambit. Rogue scanned the nearly empty classroom for the Cajun, and found him completely surrounded by girls, including the teacher. Rogue shot a look of disgust their way before exiting the room. 

            When she found the x-men in the cafeteria, Rogue gave them a dirty look and ignored them. How could they have left her like that? "Wait Rogue!" Kitty called out, trying to get out of her seat without bumping into anyone sitting by her. 

"What is it Kitty?" Rogue asked, trying to be as cold as possible. "Oh like come on Rogue! I'm sorry! I like tried to make them wait for you, but Scott got into this whole speech about how people who are late shouldn't be allowed rides, and how it was our duty as publicly known mutants to get to school on time," Kitty pouted in one long breath. Rogue smiled a bit at how sorry her friend looked. 

"It's okay. Ah'm not mad at you, Kit," Rogue said. "But listen, Ah've got some work to do, so tell Kurt Ah'll see ya'll after school." 

"Alright!" Kitty answered, smiling happily as she bounded back to her seat next to Piotr. Rogue didn't stay long enough to see Kitty get back to her seat. 

She walked away as quickly as she could and made her way out to the courtyard. There was hardly anyone there during lunchtime anymore. The winter cold kept most people inside, and that was why it was a perfect place for her. That, and the fact that everything was cold and dead outside…just like her. 

Rogue didn't consider herself that way, but she knew that was the vibe she put off to others. She found her usual tree and sat down on the cold ground. Opening up her book bag, Rogue pulled out a pack of peanut butter crackers, her journal, and a pencil. She began to draw lazy strokes on a blank sheet of paper in the journal, not exactly sure of what the sketch was going to be. 

Slowly but surely, her strokes started to form a face, and the face started to form into one she knew too well. Rogue slammed her journal shut and put it back into her book bag. She had just drawn a sketch of Gambit, and not even known it. Rogue closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree. Why had she done that? It must have been because she was spending too much time around him…that was it. It had to be. 

She opened her eyes and looked around the courtyard. The only other person out there had left, but she did not feel like she was alone. Slowly, Rogue brought her knees to her chest and buried her head into them. 

Her head was hurting again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gambit watched as Rogue made her way to the tree he was sitting in. She sat down and leaned her back against it. He waited for her to notice him, but instead she pulled out some crackers and a journal. 

It was interesting to him that a girl like Rogue had a journal, but at the same time it seemed natural. He watched her as she started sketching something. A few moments went by in silence. 

Then suddenly Rogue slammed her journal shut and threw it in her book bag. Gambit was hardly startled by her actions, but he noticed when the only other person in the courtyard went inside. 

More silence. 

He didn't dare move because even the slightest noise in Rogue's direction would clue her in that he was above her. 

He waited…

…and waited. 

No noise; just the sound of Rogue's breathing and the faint sound of his own. Maybe it was time to drop down and give her some company. Just then the bell rang. Gambit watched as Rogue rose to her feet and walked back inside. When he was sure that she was gone, he dropped down to the ground. 

Now came the fun class…German. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Guten tag und wilkommen!" Frau Haney sang out, giddy as she always was. 

"Ah! Und we have a neu schuler!" she exclaimed, pointing to Gambit. "And what is your name?" 

Gambit stood up, grinning. "Gambit." He surveyed the classroom for his new German fan club, and found them sitting up front. 

He also saw Rogue scrunch up her face in disgust. "Oh? Und wie alt bist du?" Frau Haney asked, eyes wide. Gambit looked over at Rogue and smirked before answering the teacher.

 "Neunzehn  (19)." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. Naturally he knew some German. What else could she have expected? Frau Haney, on the other hand, seemed thrilled.

 "Sprechen sie Deutsch, eh? Sehr gutt. I suppose you need somebody to help catch you up in our class though. Do you know anyone in this class?" Frau Haney asked. 

"As a matter of fact, Gambit does," Gambit said. "Gambit believes that he knows Rogue very well." 

Rogue slumped down in her chair and sent him an evil glare. Frau Haney clapped her hands together. "Very well then! Rogue and Gambit, you two go to the back of the classroom and see if you can catch Herr Gambit up with the rest of the Klasse, yah?" 

_I am living in hell_, Rogue thought as she grudgingly stood up and moved to the back of the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oh, forgot to mention something: about Gambit's eyes…I'm going to explain that next chapter. This is quite possibly the longest chapter I have ever written! What did you guys think?  Review and let me know! 

Over and out,

                        Lady k. 


	10. A Decent Example of Foreshadowing

Chapter 10: A Decent Example of Foreshadowing 

A/N: Hey everyone! Several of you told me that you could read the last part in German, and I'm sorry. I tried to upload a new version of the chapter w/ the English translation…but it didn't work. So here it is:

Guten tag und wilkommen!" – good day and welcome.

"Und we have a neu schuler!" – and we have a new male student!

"Und wie alt bist du?"- how old are you?

Sprechen sie Deutsch, eh? Sehr gutt.- you speak German? Very good. 

Does that work? Srry!L

…now on with the story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Magneto tapped his fingers lightly on Xavier's wooden desk. Gambit would be home from school soon. 

The impatient mutant sighed and leaned back in his chair. Gambit had to have gotten some information from the Rogue…

 "Ah. Eric. What are you doing here?" Magneto's head snapped towards the doorway where Xavier was. Magneto stood up from his chair and walked over to Xavier's window. 

"…Charles…I want you to be able to trust me," he said, staring out into the courtyard as he talked. 

"I do trust you Magnus. What are you up to?" Xavier asked, his brow furrowing as he wheeled himself over to Magneto's side. There was a moment of silence between the two. 

"I want to find Apocalypse and anyone who is helping him," Magneto answered. Xavier glanced at Magneto out of the corner of his eye. 

"What are you proposing Magnus?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"But doesn't the Rogue want to ride home with Gambit?" 

Rogue turned around and glared at Gambit. 

"After that stunt ya just pulled last period? And the way ya drove this morning? Ah don't think so." 

Turning on her heel, Rogue left a very confused Gambit standing by himself next to Wolverine's bike. Gambit watched as she made her way over to Scott's car.

 After Scott had pulled out of the parking lot, Gambit took Wolverine's helmet and tied it to one of his handlebars. 

A LeBeau could never be caught wearing something as tacky as it was, but if he discarded it, Wolverine would not be happy.

 Gambit mounted the bike and started the engine. Magneto had told him to meet with the rest of the team at their old base. 

After revving the engine a few more times for the girls that were waiting for their rides on the sidewalk, Gambit exited the parking lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Today was like the best day ever!" Kitty sighed as she slouched down in her seat. 

"More like the worst day ever," Rogue muttered. No one seemed to have heard her.  

"Vhy vas it so good Kitty?" Kurt asked.  Kitty sighed again dreamily. "Piotr asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great?"

 "WHAT?!!!" Scott shouted as he nearly swerved into the car next to him. "He's the enemy!"

 "NO, HE'S NOT!!" Kitty protested.

 Rogue rolled her eyes. "Great, now you've got her going," Rogue said to Scott. 

"Well excuse me! Unlike the two of you, I can see your boyfriends for who they are," Scott sneered. "What are you talking about?" Rogue asked, the volume of her voice beginning to rise. 

"I'm talking about you and Gambit. I don't understand what you see in him, Rogue. He's a complete player," Scott said. 

"How could you…how can you…why do you…HE IS NOT MAH BOYFRIEND! HE WILL NEVER BE MAH BOYFRIEND! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOVE IT?!" 

The rest of the ride home was silent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit shifted uneasily in his seat. Sure, he had to agree to whatever Mags said because of his contract, but this new mission made him uneasy. 

St. John and Piotr did not look like they were happy either. Both had serious expressions on their faces, making their true feelings undetectable by Magneto. 

What they were doing was dangerous, but there was more riding on this than just their lives. What made it worse is that they would have to use the X-Men. 

They would have to use Piotr's new girlfriend…and St. John's crush…and Rogue. But Rogue could defiantly take care of herself…couldn't she?

"Does everyone understand? I don't like to repeat myself," Magneto said, rising from his chair behind his metal desk. All three nodded their heads reluctantly. 

"All right then. You are dismissed," Magneto announced as he left the room, the sound of his boot echoing down the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He was just trying to get on your nerves Rogue. He's a jerk; you know that," Kitty said, desperately trying to keep up with her friend's speed as they went up the stairs. Rogue didn't answer. 

What she had to say was not possible to express in words. She hadn't been this angry in a long time. 

When they reached their room, Rogue stepped in and slammed the door behind her, almost hitting Kitty square in the face. Rogue threw her bag across the room and laid down on her bed facing away from Kitty. 

A few moments of silence passed. Kitty wasn't sure if she should say something or keep her mouth shut. Fortunately, Rogue turned around and sat up.

 All traces of anger had fled from her eyes, and now they were cold and emotionless, much like they looked after she absorbed someone.

 "I'm really happy for you and Piotr," Rogue said quietly. "Don't listen to Scott…he's not the enemy." Rogue moved over to the door, he body moving sluggishly and her arms hanging beside her motionlessly. 

"Rogue, are you okay?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide at watching Rogue so calm. "I'm fine Kitty," Rouge answered. 

She walked out the door and down the hallway. Kitty wasted no time- she ran to the Professor's office. It was not a good sign if Rogue had lost her accent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know…this was SUPER short…sorry. Next chapter is going to be super long, so it'll balance out! Thanx for the reviews! I promise the plot is not going to get too complicated or anything…I can't handle that. ^^*


	11. In Which Rogue is Carried By Gambit

Chapter 11: In Which Rogue is Carried by Gambit^^*

A/N: Well, um…here's the next chapter…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An uneasy silence filled the park, stifling the sounds of the first traces of spring. It was much colder than it had been a few hours ago, and a dense fog snaked its way over the vicinity. 

Suddenly, a noise was heard. Quiet at first, but growing by the moment, the sound of the gentle click of boots made its way down the path. The figure became more and more visible with each click, and soon it became apparent that the figure was a girl, her expression vacant. 

She stopped walking abruptly and turned to her right much like a trained solider would. She stood still for a few minutes, her body not swaying a bit, nor her legs shifting her weight from one to the other like a normal person would. Her eyes were fixed on a faraway point, and she did not blink once. 

"You have made it then? Perhaps your mind is more easily swayed than I originally thought," a voice rang out from behind her. 

"Why else would you have been caught by the same person twice?" The man speaking stepped closer to the girl and reached out to touch her covered shoulder.  

His hood slid back off his head, revealing a face covered with tattoos. 

There was no response from the girl; just the gentle sway of her body from his forceful hold on her shoulder. 

"This is what my lord commands," the man said as he closed his eyes and lifted his other hand to his brow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor!" Kitty reached the Professor's office out of breath and clutching the doorknob as if it were the only thing holding her up. 

The Professor turned from looking out the window, his brow furrowed in anxiety. 

"What is it Kitty?" he asked calmly. 

"Rogue!" Kitty shouted. "Something is wrong with her! She was acting like she was under Mesmero's control again!" 

The Professor nodded and bowed his head. "Just as I thought," he said, his mouth in the shape of a grim smile. He glanced over at Kitty. 

"Do not be alarmed; Rogue is fine. She will be back before dinner time." And with that he closed his eyes and left Kitty wide-eyed and confused. 

"But…Professor…what's the matter? Is she really going to be all right?" she asked, still not comprehending the Professor's words. 

"Yes, she will be fine," he answered. "Now why don't you finish up that history project that you've been worrying about for the past week?" 

Kitty nodded her head and left the room, but not before shooting a strange look at the Professor. After Kitty had left, Xavier let his weary head fall into his hands. 

What had he done?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit shuffled his cards nervously. He didn't like fog…not at all. Fog represented weakness to him, something that you couldn't beat, but something that could definitely beat you. 

He had developed his dislike for fog a long time ago in New Orleans on a day much like this one, and he did not wish to repeat the experience. 

"Could you cut that out, mate?" John asked, his annoyance apparent from the tone in his voice. Gambit stopped his shuffling and held his cards still in his gloved hands.

 "Don't be so anxious mon ami. De job will not take long," Gambit said as he stared into the fog. 

"I'm just not liking this weather. But it kind of fits for a mission like this, huh?" John answered. 

"When are we starting?" Piotr asked quietly. He had not said a word since they had left the mansion, and his face betrayed his depressed mood. 

"Soon, mon ami, soon," Gambit answered, his tone calm and even. Obviously his teammates were not going to be able to pull this off unless he took action and stepped forward to be the leader, like he had done so many times before.

 "How soon?" John asked. _Now be as good a time as any_, Gambit thought.

 "Now!" Gambit whispered harshly. All three Acolytes started running in opposite directions. 

The plan had now been put into action.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you understand?" the man asked. The girl, Rogue, nodded. 

The man smiled. "Good. All is going to plan. Master will be very glad to have you on his side this time." 

The man took his hand off of Rogue's shoulder and pulled up his dark blue hood. He turned around and, without a glance behind him, walked away into the fog. After he had been gone for a few moments, Rogue's body began to walk down the path with a sluggish manner. 

_"Now!"_

Her brain heard the shout and the sound of footfalls all around her, but she could not get her body to move. 

She tried so hard to put herself into motion, but her body was being controlled, and her mind was not strong enough. Well, at least one thing was good about the loss of control over her body. 

She hadn't heard any of psyches at all that day. Her brain felt more at ease. 

Suddenly, she felt the pull of someone holding her arms against her, while someone else picked her up. She didn't care anymore. 

After all, there was nothing she could do about it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit ran as fast as he could. They had to catch her unawares or else she might pose a threat. 

He could see her now; her figure looked small and fragile since she was further down the path than he was. But somehow, he did not think that distance was the reason she looked so breakable; it was something else. 

He did not pause to ponder this thought. Instead he signaled to John to grab her hands and for Piotr to be the look out, just in case Mesmero decided to come back. Gambit would carry her. 

That was the part of the job he was certainly not complaining about. He watched John grab Rogue's hands and watched as Piotr stood in front like a large watchdog with a single purpose: to watch for one man. Gambit ran up behind Rogue, scooped her up, and then began to run again. They had to get out of the park. 

The fog was getting thicker. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Was is the matter, Kitty?" Kurt asked as he watched the valley girl slump down in her seat. 

"Just not hungry," she mumbled. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Since vhen are you not hungry?" he asked skeptically. Kitty sighed.

 "I'll tell you later," she whispered. She did not want to tell the entire mansion about what had happened when she spoke to the Professor. Kurt had a right to know as Rogue's brother, but if Scott heard…well, she just didn't want Scott to hear. 

Kurt nodded and turned back to his dinner. Obviously, Kitty had something important to tell him, and he could understand all too well that she did not want the rest of the team to know. 

Now that he thought about the rest of the team…where was Rogue? And Gambit, John, and Piotr? 

Meanwhile, Kitty was thinking along the same lines. 

Didn't the Professor say that Rogue would be back by dinnertime? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit looked down at Rogue. She was not struggling at all. Instead, her normally emerald green eyes were a dark, murky brown. Her pupils were almost completely camouflaged by the new color, giving her a vacant look. Her face was still and she had not blinked since he had picked her up.

 "We almost there?" Gambit asked. 

John shrugged. "Don't know mate. It's hard to tell where we are in this fog." 

Both of the Acolytes looked up at Piotr. "I don't know either," he said, receiving anxious looks at his answer. 

Apparently things were not going according to Magneto's plan.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: there was lots of action in this chapter. Hope you could keep up!^^* okay, so it wasn't as long as it could be, but this is a good place to stop. Thank you for all your reviews, and I promise I'll update soon^^*


	12. When You Have No Sense of Direction

Best Two Out of Three

Chapter 12: When You Have No Sense of Direction…

_"Don't worry Master. I have taken care of it."_

A dull mummer caught her attention. She was confused. She thought for sure that she was Rogue, but now she didn't know. 

She wasn't exactly sure where she was either. All she could see was something like a dense fog in her mind…sometimes she could see glimpses of her situation through the clouded orbs that had become her eyes, but mostly it was darkness. 

She had also discovered something that puzzled her: her psyches were missing. She had not heard a word from them since she had come into the state she was in.

 It was a strange feeling…being alone. Her mind hadn't been this clear for the past three years, when she first found out about her powers. 

Rogue felt like she had been trapped in her mind for days, even weeks, and still the slow, silent passage of time went on. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dis doesn't look good," Gambit murmured. He looked over at the anxious looks on St. John and Piotr's faces and decided he should take action.

 "John, Piotr," Gambit said as he caught his companion's attention. "Let's go. Stay close." Gambit started walking towards where he thought the exit of the park was. 

A thief had to have a little thing called a sense of direction, and naturally he, Remy Lebeau of the Thieves Guild, would possess that quality.  

Gambit walked uncertainly towards the densest part of the fog. Somehow it made more sense to him that if he met the fog head on, he would find the exit. Suddenly, he felt a shiver go down his spine. 

Rogue's body stirred uneasily in his arms. Something was about to happen, but he didn't know what. 

"Did anyone else feel that?" Gambit heard St. John ask, but he did not stop to answer. 

If they didn't find the exit there was no telling what would happen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't matter what the Professor had said; Kitty was still worried about Rogue. 

He said she was supposed to be back by dinnertime, and it was already past midnight. She had half a mind to go to the Professor and demand that he tell her what was really going on.

 But she could sense there was a reason he was holding back from her. Well, if the Professor wasn't going to be of any help, then she would have to find the answers herself.

 Kitty stood up from her bed and walked across the room to her closet. 

She flung open the door and grabbed her X-men uniform. Now all she had to do was find Kurt and convince him to come with her. 

It wouldn't be that hard. 

All she had to do was tell him his sister was in trouble and sit back and let him do all the difficult stuff. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Xavier glanced over at the man to his right. 

Magneto was in deep thought, and he had been staring out the large window that took up half of Xavier's upstairs office for more than a half hour. 

Xavier had to give the man some credit; he was as disciplined as he boasted he was. 

But recent events had made Xavier think that his trust had been misplaced when he let Magneto into his home. He held little against Magneto, but he knew what the man could do. 

And for one time in his life, Xavier was actually afraid. Afraid for his students, Magneto, and even afraid for himself. 

This would be a deadly challenge, and Rogue's life would go to the victor. 

Xavier's stare fell, and, laying his head gently down to rest on his hand, he closed his eyes and waited.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: You don't have to tell me how long it's been since I updated; I know. And you know what my excuse was? I was in Ireland! But now I'm back, and I have inspiration! So everyone watch out, I hope to have a lot more chapters out within the next 2 weeks. Thank you to all who read and reviewed! Please keep up with the story! I know it's been awhile, but I won't have any more absences like that^^*


	13. First Time For Everything

Chapter 13: First Time For Everything

Lady k. 

            'Why am I always the one that's freaking out?' St. John asked himself as he watched his two companions solemn faces. It seemed like they never got worried like he did. John felt a shiver shoot down his back.

 "Did anyone else feel that?" he asked, only to be answered with an uneasy silence.

 For the first time, John felt unstable…and it is not a good thing for John to be unstable. 

"Alright! You come out o' I'll burn you out!" Gambit and Piotr turned to look at their fire-possessed friend right as he cranked his fire blowers. 

Piotr looked over at Gambit to get a signal from the unofficial leader. Gambit nodded over to John. If Piotr had to tend to St. John for a moment, there shouldn't be a problem. 

After all, the only person near him that he knew of was Rogue, and she certainly didn't pose a threat. 

_"NOW!"_

Rogue heard a voice suddenly scream inside her head. She tried to bring her hands to her head, but her arms still lay limp at her body's side. 

Her head was throbbing and she could feel her heartbeat quickening. A wave of nausea hit her and knocked her to the ground. 

(A/N: Keep in mind that this is happening to Rogue's psyche. Her body is still in Gambit's arms and not moving. Sorry to slow you down, thanx). 

Rogue's arms and legs began to burn like they were on fire. Her body slowly began to move without her willing it to. 

Gambit barely had time to step out of the way before he felt Rogue's body fall out of his arms. 

Her body landed with a thud on the cobblestone pathway that they had been walking on. Rogue was down for less than a second before her body moved limply onto her feet. 

Her body ran towards Gambit, blind to the fact that both Piotr and a now- pacified St. John were right behind him. Rogue's left hand shot out in a clumsy attempt of an attack. Gambit caught it with ease, and pulled the untouchable close to him, pinning her arms against him. 

Her body struggled violently for a few more minutes, making Gambit only bring her body closer to his. Suddenly, Rogue stopped moving. 

Her body slumped back into its vegetative state, and her eyes turned from a foggy green back to a murky brown. Gambit sighed and picked her up again.

"Who's making her do that?" St. John asked, his voice hushed as if he feared to be overheard.

 "Gambit don't know," the Cajun answered quietly. "But whoever it is, he's never dealt with a LeBeau before. He'll wish he'd never been born after Gambit gets through with him." 

Just as he finished those words, Rogue's body shot up, and her mouth was suddenly on his.

To Gambit's surprise, his life force was not sucked into Rogue's body. In fact, nothing happened at first. 

All he could think of was the fact that Rogue had kissed _him. _In all of his daydreams of how he was going to take the Untouchable, he had always been the one doing the kissing. However, he had little time to savor his surprise. 

Suddenly, he felt of flow of energy entering his body and Rogue's body go limp. A severe pain fell over his body, and he dropped down on his knees, letting go of Rogue's body in the process. 

As soon as his contact with Rogue ended, his pain subsided and he looked over at Rogue with glazed eyes. Gambit shook his head slowly, and, once he regained his sight, looked over at the horrified faces of St. John and Piotr. 

"What happened?" John asked in a shaky voice. Gambit looked back down at Rogue's unconscious form. 

"Gambit not sure," he answered as he continued to stare at the Untouchable. A few moments of silence came that seemed more like hours to the Acolytes. 

"We need to get her out of the fog," said Piotr, his accented voice cutting through the silence like a knife. Gambit nodded and reached for Rogue, making sure that her body had once again fallen into a coma-like trance. As soon as he was satisfied, Gambit picked up Rogue and looked around for the exit he did not expect to see. 

"This way," Gambit said, starting forward on his way. The other Acolytes followed. Suddenly, the fog that had been surrounding them rolled away to reveal the park like it had been hours ago, with a bright, full moon in the sky. 

"That was weird," St. John said as he looked at the scene around himself thoughtfully. 

Neither Gambit nor Piotr answered. The both looked around them, their postures resembling sloppy fighter's stances.

 "Gambit thinks it be time to get Rogue to Mags," Gambit said as he located the exit to the park and walked out of it.  

A/N: Okay, so that wasn't so horribly short, right? It was a lot of action, so hopefully that makes up for it. And what did I tell you? I got the next chapter out within two weeks of the last one! That may seem like a lot of time, but it's finals season and I'm dying. 

OH! Somebody wanted to know where I went in Ireland! I only got to visit Dublin on account that I was with a tour group and all…I really wanted to see the countryside. Oh well, that for another trip. I also got to go to North Wales (it's like the Shire!) and London, so it's all good. Well, please read and review and I hope I'll get out the next chapter soon


	14. Being Bait Is Not Fun

Chapter 14: Being Bait Is Not Fun

Lady k.

"I gave you specific instructions! How hard is it for trained mutants to kidnap a girl who is in a coma?!" Magneto shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the metal dome that had become his new headquarters. 

"Xavier is beginning to suspect! If he brought down all of his forces in order to rescue the Untouchable-"

"Rogue," Gambit added quietly, but surely.

 "What?" asked Magneto, his voice filled with rage at the loss of time and effort.

 "De chere's name be Rogue," Gambit repeated, his annoyance with his leader apparent.

"I don't care what her name is! She is nothing to me but bait for Apocalypse…" Magneto leaned towards Gambit a bit more, trying to make his point apparent.

"And don't you forget it either."  Magneto gave Gambit one more moment of his glare and then quickly turned towards his other Acolytes.

"Don't think that either of you will get away with this either! The reason that I picked each of you to work for me is because you were the best in your trades. If this is all the mutant world has to offer, I must be a god!" he sneered as he turned his back on the Acolytes and faced Rogue.

He turned away quick enough to miss Gambit roll his eyes and St. John yawn.  

Rogue lifted a hand to her aching head as soon as she came to. She could not open her eyes; she could sense the room she was in was well lit, and her eyes could not take in light yet.

She slowly moved into a sitting position and continued to rub the back of her head vigorously. Where was she? How much time had passed since she had fallen asleep? It felt like it had been days…

Carefully, Rogue opened one squinted eye and took in what she could of her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a silver chair, set up against a white wall. A _blindingly_ white wall that made her eye water. Rogue slowly turned her head to the left of the chair and saw a steel frame bed made up with white bed sheets.

 Rogue made an attempt to stand, but her legs proved unstable underneath her weight. She fell back on the floor, landing in a clumsy fashion with her legs flailed out to the side resembling a discarded rag doll. Instead of trying again, Rogue decided it would be best to regain her eyesight first. She had always found progress in the "baby steps" method.

Even now she was coaching herself mentally. _C'mon, just open your eye a bit. No need to rush…_ Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Rogue's other green eye was functioning again.

 She lifted her head to view her surroundings, and the first thing she saw was glass, and behind the glass, Magneto and his Acolytes, staring at her curiously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rogue yelled before realizing that they were not in her room, but instead a detainment cell in Magneto's lair.

 "What the hell am _ah_ doing here?" Gambit, John, and Piotr looked uncomfortable while Magneto merely grinned. "Such a temper! You should be grateful that I've taken you away from the Institute! But then again, you always were irritable, weren't you, Marie?" he said, his grin quickly becoming a sickening smirk.

Rogue's eyes fell upon Magneto with an icy glare. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Magneto smiled. "I'd like to keep that secret for my own."

 "It's no surprise if you got it from the Professor's directory. The Prof has always had my name typed onto my file," she answered, her voice conveying no surprise or anger.

Magneto continued to smirk. "As you see, I've given you one of my best rooms, since you are going to be with us for some time," Magneto said.

"And why is that?" Rogue asked, with the pain in the back of her head starting to become noticeable again.   
  
Magneto strode over to the door behind the glass leading to the hallway. "Because Apocalypse will be looking for you, and he doesn't know about this place. However, he will feel inclined to destroy the Institute, regardless of your presence or absence there. Don't you understand, Marie? I've saved you!" Magneto said.

 Rogue glared at him. "Stop calling me that! I am not Marie anymore!" she said with her teeth clenched together tightly. She curled her legs underneath her and shifted her weight so that she was sitting with her legs out to her side in a neater fashion than before.

"What do you want me for anyway?" she asked.

"I need you to act as bait for Apocalypse so that I can destroy him for myself. I thought for sure that you were useless after he touched you and took your powers, but now I understand that he is looking for you harder than ever. For some reason you've become valuable again," Magneto said. "So, now that you are here do your best to be comfortable. My Acolytes will be around for any needs you might have."

Without another word, Magneto walked out the door in to what looked like a metal hallway.

Rogue was silent for a moment as she tried to comprehend exactly what had happened.

Then suddenly, everything made sense. "You!" she snarled as she glared at the Acolytes. "All of ya! This was all a set up!" Her eyes turned to Piotr. "You don't like Kitty at all, do ya? This was all part o' some sick plan by that demented tin head!" Piotr shifted uncomfortably. "I do care for Kitty," he muttered softly.

"Gambit, Pyro, Colossus! Assemble!" Magneto shouted from the hallway. John sighed. "Does he always have to say that? It sounds wrong," he said. No one answered him.

 Gambit rose to his feet and Piotr turned away from Rogue's helpless figure on the other side of the glass.

Piotr and John walked out the door, but Gambit glanced back at Rogue behind the glass. "Gambit'll be back in a while. Don't worry, no one is gonna hurt you," he said before exiting the room.   
  
Rogue glared at the exit with the most hatred she could muster. If Magneto and his goons thought that she was just going to take this they were dead wrong. She tried to push herself off the floor, but it wasn't any good.

Even if she was going to escape, she would have to stay at Magneto's lair for a while.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to start writing again. I know I've lost just about all my reviewers…oh well. Do me a favor and keep reading. I'm back in the writing mood, and I am determined to finish this story soon (and not 3 months from now). Thanks


	15. The Hole In the Wall

**Best Two Out Of Three**

Chapter 15: The Hole In the Wall

Lady Kaori

"None of dis is necessary," Gambit muttered softly under his breath so that Piotr and John could barely hear him.

John sighed. "I think that goes without saying. Exactly when have Magneto's plans ever been necessary?" he said. John glanced over at the brooding Piotr.

"Aw, c'mon mate! Lighten up! You can't expect to hear compliments from a girl you've just kidnapped." Piotr didn't answer. Instead, he fixed his dark brown eyes on the door that led to Xavier's office. Magneto had gone through that door about an hour ago, and he had ordered the Acolytes to stand guard outside the door in case things became "difficult".

Gambit took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them anxiously. Obviously, his relationship with Rogue was on incredibly thin ice if it even existed anymore. Not that he really cared…It was much easier not to care in a case like this, and he had been trying to be apathetic to the whole situation. But this idea of Magneto's was wrong even if Gambit didn't care about Rogue's well being.

"I do care for Kitty," said Piotr suddenly. John looked up at his friend with understanding. "I know mate. Kitty knows that too," the pyromaniac sighed.

"Do you think that maybe I could still get Amara to go out with me?" Gambit frowned. "Gambit don't think so. Amara's friends with Rouge."

John scowled. "Damn Magneto…she's probably the only girl I'll ever meet who can light herself on fire and not burn."

"Are you sure, Kitty? If the Professor told you that Rogue would be back soon…"

"That's the point, stupid," Kitty answered crossing her arms against her chest. "She isn't back yet, and it's nearly three o'clock in the morning. Don't you think that's, like, a little odd?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I guess so, but-"  
"Kurt!" Kitty cried exasperatedly, " This is so obviously some kind of scheme that Magneto or Apocalypse, like, made up. Did you ever think that the Professor isn't telling us, like, all that's going on? Don't you care about what happens to Rogue? What if she needs you?"

Kurt looked away from Kitty shamefully. "You're right. It is my duty as Rogue's Bruder (brother) to protect her. Will you come with me, meine Freundin? (My friend)"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Kurt asked, ignoring the tone of annoyance in Kitty's voice.  
"No. Maybe we should check the places she usually goes to. You know, the coffee house downtown…the school…the park…."

"Should we get anyone else to go with us?" Kurt asked.

Kitty shook her head. "No, you know how Scott gets on a mission. Besides, we don't want to Professor to know that we're leaving the Institute. "

"Xavier, may I come in?" The Professor looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Yes, come in Magnus," he said as he wheeled himself over to the open space in the middle of his office. Magneto walked into Xavier's office slowly with a sly smile on his face.

"My dear friend," Magneto said, as he opened his arms in a welcoming manner.

"Where is Rogue, Magnus?" Xavier asked. The Professor had a bad feeling about Magneto's good mood.

"She is back at my old hideout. Do not worry about her. She will be well taken care of," Magnus answered.  
Xavier stared at the wall behind Magneto. "Magnus, I'm not exactly sure that this will work. I do not want to put the lives of any of my students in danger."

"You do not have to worry about your children, Charles. I told you: Apocalypse is looking for Rogue. She is safest in my care, with my Acolytes. If she is away from the Institute, he will not bother any of your precious X-Men," Magneto said.

"Then why is it you're here?' Professor Xavier asked.

"I came to reassure you. Rogue is doing well, and there is no need for your concern," Magneto answered.

"Whether there is need for it or not, I still worry about what will happen when Apocalypse starts looking around the Institute. When he does not find Rogue, he will know that we are hiding her. I fear that will not stop him from violence." The Professor sighed heavily and wheeled himself around to face his window.

"Go back to Rogue, Magnus. She needs your supervision, and I do not."

Magneto smiled widely. "Of course, Charles."

Rouge huffed angrily. What was wrong with her body? She had never been this aggravated in her entire life…and she shared a room with Kitty!

And where _were_ Kitty and the rest of the X-Men anyways? Didn't they notice that one of their teammates was missing? Didn't they care? A wave of self-pity washed over Rogue and she drew her knees up to her forehead.

She was alone in an evil genius's hideout, and on top of that, being stalked by the mutant who wanted to bring about the end of the world. And why did they want her anyways? Her powers had never been a help to anyone…and now they were suddenly in popular demand? This thought made her even angrier.

In one quick (and painful) motion, she stretched her legs out in front of her. She was going to walk, and she was going to get out of there. Rogue grabbed the frame of her bed and pushed herself off the floor.

At first, she fell headfirst onto the bed. She lay there for a while, unable to move again. After she had rested for a few minutes, she forced her body into a standing position. "Ha!" She cried triumphantly.

In two shaky movements she had rebelled against the force that had trapped her here in the first place. Rogue took her next step towards the door cautiously. However, it did not seem to be cautious enough, and she fell on her knees. She winced; the floor in the room was metal.

Then, when her brain finally caught up with what had just happened, she screamed out in frustration. Nothing was going right…the world had to be against her.

Suddenly, Rogue heard a laughter coming from the other side of the glass wall.

She turned her head, ready to glare viciously at whoever dared to laugh at her today of all days.

Gambit laughed when he saw Rogue fall. He couldn't help it; it was funny to him.

He could tell that Rogue didn't think the situation was at all humorous though. She looked like she would have killed him if she could have reached him.

"Sorry, ma cherie. But if you saw what Gambit just saw, you'd be laughin' too," he said.

"Better hurry back to your master, dog," she spat back at him. Gambit frowned.

"Now dat isn't very nice petite. Gambit told you, nobody's gonna hurt you. You're much safer here then at de Institute."

"Yeah, okay, minion. Ah'm sure you're not just saying that because you're the one who kidnapped me in the first place," Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"Non, petite. Gambit rescued you from Mastermind."

"Whatever."

"And de Rogue kissed Gambit."

"What?! Ah did not!"

"Oui."

"Nope."

"Oui."

"No! There is NO way that I kissed you again!"

"Ah, so you admit that you kissed Gambit!"

"No I don't!" Rogue snarled. "Leave me alone! This is all your fault! Ah thought you were a man, Swamp Rat; you're always acting like you are anyways. But now ah see you for what you are. You take orders from Magneto! You're nothing but someone else's errand boy!"

Gambit reached inside of his trench coat for a card, and then held it up and let some of his energy flow into it. "Don't mess with Gambit, petite. Gambit don't want to hurt ya, but if you keep disrespecting him like dat, you're gonna wish you kept your mouth shut."

Rogue could tell there was a difference in his eyes. All the laughter and playfulness that was in them was now extinguished, and there was no trace of emotion left.

"Ah'm not scared of you, Gambit. Since you take orders from Magneto, you're not allowed to hurt me. Besides, any type of respect that I had for you is gone. You're nothing but a lapdog of Magneto's. Now leave me alone," Rouge said, and she turned her back on the glass wall, hoping that Gambit would just leave.

She heard an explosion on the other side of the glass. She turned around slowly, hoping that she wouldn't come face-to-face with Gambit.

All that she saw was a huge, black hole in the side of the wall outside of the glass, and the retreating figure of an angry Gambit moving down the hallway, a card in his hand.

A/N: I'm sorry I made them fight again! It's necessary…I promise! Thanx for the reviews: I'm glad to see that people are still reading Please keep reading…I'm trying as hard as I can to get the chapters out quickly. Thanx again, Tschus!


	16. Gambit Dirties Up The Lair

Chapter 16: Gambit Dirties Up The Lair  
Lady Kaori  
  
A/N: Muwhahahaaa!!! Rogue has told Gambit off! I wonder what I can do to make their relationship even more full of drama…muwha! Did I mention that I am on chocolate and wisdom tooth medication? Muwha! Oh, by the by, the Professor doesn't know the extent of Magneto's plan…he just knows that Mags has taken Rogue away from the Institute for her safety. Now on with the (getting incredibly long for me) story!00

.  
Kitty rolled her eyes for the twentieth time since leaving the Institute. Kurt was not as helpful as she thought he was. Of course, the fact that his holo-watch was malfunctioning again wasn't helping either. He had scared the living daylights out of several people at the coffee shop. Luckily, his blue, furry form had only been visible for a second…but that didn't stop them from leaving as soon as possible. Apparently, Rouge was not in the coffee shop or at school. That left only one major landmark in Bayside that she could be at: Bayside Park. Kitty glanced at her watch; it was 5:15 a.m. If they didn't get back soon, the whole Institute would know that they were missing. "Kurt, I think that you're going to have to teleport to the park. There's no way that we'll be able to make it all the way there and back home before dawn," Kitty said. "Shhh!" Kurt lifted a finger to his lips. "What if we're being followed?" Kitty sighed and turned around to face the dark alley to their left. "Is anyone following us?" she yelled, her voice echoing off the brick walls of downtown Bayside. No sound answered her. She turned around and lifted her eyebrows in a questioning manner. Kurt slapped a now furry blue hand to his face. Kitty was obviously cranky from her lack of beauty sleep. "Alright then," Kurt said. "Hold onto my arm, and don't let go." "Yeah, yeah, get on with it already! How many times have I, like, teleported with you?" Kitty asked as she violently grabbed Kurt's arm. "Too many," Kurt muttered.00

.  
Mastermind quickly made his way to his master's chamber. He was in some _serious_ trouble. Apocalypse had found out about the orders he had given the girl back in the park…and his master was not happy. Mastermind winced at the thought of what his punishment might be. Death was not an option at this point, because to Apocalypse, Mastermind was the only one who was currently following him. Perhaps it would just be a scary look or an electric shock. Mastermind reached the door to his master's chamber and slowly moved his fist up to knock on the door. There was no answer at first. Then the doors opened with a gust of wind, and Mastermind could feel himself being pulled inside. The master's chamber was not much to look at. Inside there were hundreds of Egyptian writings on the walls, but they were faded and barely legible. The only thing that set this room apart from all the others in the pyramid was the presence of a floating, glowing, diamond-shaped object that had imprisoned Apocalypse for over one thousand years.  
  
**"_What have you done?"_**

****

Mastermind winced. "I am sorry, master. I thought that the death of that man would benefit you-"  
  
**_"Do not do anything but what I tell you to do. I know what is best for my plan."_**  
  
Mastermind lowered his head in shame. There was nothing that he could say to make his master forgive him. He was pretty much doomed.  
  
**_"I have great need for that man. He is not to be killed yet. Take back the girl immediately, and give her the correct instructions. If you do not do as I say, I will kill you."  
  
_**Mastermind nodded happily. "Yes, master…right away!" he said as he left Apocalypse's chamber and once again ventured out into the sunlight. He was still alive! Obviously Apocalypse was in a better mood than usual…or perhaps he was more desperate than usual. Either way, his master had not killed him, and he had a second chance to get into Apocalypse's good graces. Yes, things were shaping up quite nicely.00St. John flicked his lighter absentmindedly. He was still thinking about Amara. Amara was so…perfect. She could light herself on fire, throw fire, and manipulate fire…where else could he find a girl as perfect as that? Just as he was thinking this over, an angry Gambit entered the room and threw a charged card out the window, causing a pile of dirt to explode and hit the side of Magneto's metal fortress. "Bad day, mate?" John asked, watching Gambit's hands, which were busily shuffling cards. Gambit didn't answer. There was a long period of silence where John was afraid to say something before Gambit spoke up. "You know mon ami, Gambit thinks dat we've been working for the Buckethead too long."  
  
John blinked. "Uh, Gambit? We're not just free to leave. If we were, I would have been gone a long time ago. We're under contract-"  
  
"Who gives a damn anymore? We've had the power to leave Magneto for a long time, and we just haven't realized it. Besides, Piotr doesn't have a reason to stick to his contract anymore, and neither does Gambit. De only one who has a reason to stay here is you," Gambit said as he looked over at John.  
  
John stared out the dirt-stained window. "I don't have a very good reason to stay here anymore…I never really did," he said quietly.  
  
"Den Gambit thinks dat you know what we have to do."  
  
John nodded. "I suppose we should tell Piotr first. We have to make sure he'll go along with this."  
  
"He will. Gambit's known Piotr for a long time," Gambit said as he continued to shuffle his deck of cards.00Rogue looked out the window to see what the noise had been. She was finally out of her dingy metal prison, and she had just realized that it had been a while since she had last seen the sun. Once Rogue had been able to stand up, she had pounded down the metal door with her Juggernaut psyche. She had been worried that someone would have heard the giant door thud to the ground, but no one in the building seemed to care. Everyone there probably thought Piotr had dropped something, although Rogue knew very few people who were as graceful as the metal giant. Rogue saw though squinted eyes that a large pile of dirt that had been lying against the building had exploded, and that the entire wall was stained brown. _It was probably that Swamp Rat and his temper tantrum, _she thought as she continued her way down the hall, her hands steadying her weight against the wall. It was slow going, but at least she was moving. Rogue paused as she reached a split in the hallway. Should she go left or right? Where was Magneto? Where were the Acolytes? Where _exactly_ was she? _Left,_ she decided without looking the other way. The path to the right looked much more light than the left. Chances were that no one was down that way. She slowly made her feet move at a quicker pace than she had been going.

.  
00"Have you seen Kurt, Kitty, or Rogue?" Jean asked. "Nope," Scott answered, watching his reflection in the mirror as he combed his wet hair. "Well, what do you intend to do?" Jean asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an impatient manner. Scott glanced over at his irritated girlfriend. "What do you mean? They're probably just sleeping," he answered. Jean shook her head. "Nope. No one has seen Kurt or Kitty since they left dinner last night. No one's seen Rogue since we got back from school yesterday," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So? You know how Rogue is…" he looked up from the mirror suddenly. "She's been hanging out with Gambit recently. Maybe she's been with him!" Scott frowned at his thought. "I told her to stop! He's such a womanizer, not to mention he's the enemy!"

"You seem to care more about her than me," Jean scowled. "Of course not! You're my girlfriend! I love you!" Scott cried. "Whatever," Jean said with another flick of her hair. "If you need me I'll be in my room," she said as she walked out the door, leaving a very confused Scott in her wake.

00

A/N: Well, that's all for now! I know it's been awhile…and I can't really justify my lack of updates…but the story is definitely winding down, and the last story climax is about to occur, so yeah…I should have the next chapter up soon considering that I'm about to write it now. Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Please continue reading!


	17. Physcial Fatigue and Collapsing Building...

ÐÏà¡±á>þÿ/1þÿÿÿ.ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÂ?Á7 ð¿bjbjUU"77ÿÿÿÿÿÿlàààààààô¨¨¨¨ ´ ô!òÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ¢¢¢¢¢¢$ 3ÆàÌÌÌÌÌÆÁààÌÌÛÁÁÁÌ àÌàÌÁÌÁ´ÁààÌÀ °û„õÄô´¨Öñ0!ßÁßÁôôààààÙ  
Chapter 17: Physical Fatigue and Collapsing Buildings

A/N: Yes, I am aware how long I took. Sorry, sorry, sorry( Thank you for reviewing and reminding me. Sorry this is short. I'm just warming up!  
00

"So are you in mon ami?" Gambit asked as he pushed his deck of cards into his coat pocket. "…Yes," Piotr replied apprehensively. Gambit sighed. "Gambit knows what you got riding on this Piotr, but it's time that we stood up to that Buckethead," he said, placing a comforting hand on Piotr's shoulder. John sighed and propped his feet up on the coffee table next to the old sofa he was sitting on.

" So what's got you fired up to rebel all the sudden, mate?" John asked Gambit. "I mean, you've never talked about defying Magneto before." Gambit shook his head. "Believe me, mon ami. You don't want to know." "Oh no. Don't tell me that this is because of a girl," John asked, seeing the all too familiar glint in Gambit's eye.

"Gambit had better check on our prisoner," Gambit said as he got off the couch and exited the room as quickly as possible.

00

It had gotten much easier to walk; so much easier that she had stopped using the wall to support her. Rogue carefully took slow steps down another metal hallway. It was impossible for her to tell where she was or where she needed to be to get out of the place. Plus it was only a matter of time before Magneto or one of his Acolytes found out that she was not in her cell anymore, and she was positive that they could all move faster than her. The thought of being thrown back to where she started began to make her move faster, and before she knew it, she was walking at her normal speed. The immense physical fatigue and stiffness that she had felt only an hour ago was long gone, and she was feeling a little bit better about her situation. At least she could move normally now.

Suddenly, the hallway she was walking down came to a dead end. Resisting the impulse to scream at the top of her lungs, she tried to focus on the good feelings she had just felt a moment ago. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. "Where are you off to, petite?" came a familiar Cajun voice. At first, Rogue thought that it was one of her psyches, but then the voice was accompanied by the thump of boots on a metal floor. Rogue opened her eyes and quickly narrowed them. "Ah'm not going to let you take me back," she growled. Gambit put both of his hands up. "Gambit surrenders; he promises not to do anything to you," he said with a suggestive grin. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Where's that master of yours?" she asked suspiciously. Gambit shrugged. "Who knows? But ol' Buckethead isn't my 'master' , as you so charmingly put it, anymore. That's why I came to find you, petite. Piotr, John, and Remy have decided to blow this place up. It'll be a nice present for Mags to come home to." Rogue scowled. "Who's Remy?" she asked. Gambit smiled. "He's standing right in front of you." He watched the surprised look on Rogue's face. "Oh, come on now, petite. Did you really think dat Remy's real name was Gambit?" he asked. "Well, whichever name is your real one, it doesn't matter. You're still Swamp Rat to me." Gambit laughed. "That's nice to know. Say, Remy heard Magneto call you Marie. Is that yo' real name?" he asked. Rogue's gaze dropped down to the ground. "Uh…yeah. That was my name. She quickly looked up and narrowed her eyes. "But I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth ever again, understand?" she ordered. "I promise, just as long as de Rogue don't toss around the 'Swamp Rat's' real name either. Not many people know him as Remy." "Fine," Rogue said. "Now where exactly are you three going after you blow this place up?" Gambit smiled even more widely.

"Why, the Institute, of course. De River Rat did not think that Gambit could be away from her too long?"  
00

The loud sound of a building collapsing was heard even as far away as the Institute. Professor Xavier paused in his talk with Scott and Jean to glance out the window towards the city.

"Professor?" Scott said, questioning the disturbance. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head softly. "Probably just a demolition of an old building." He turned around to face Jean and Scott again. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" the Professor asked. "Well, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Gambit, Piotr, and St. John have been missing for almost a day now. Do you know where they are?" Jean asked, looking at the signs of sleep depravation on the Professor's face. "I used to," he muttered softly. He was silent for a moment, but then his face changed, and the determination that he suddenly possessed changed his tired demeanor. "Jean, Scott. There's something I need to tell you." pqý÷ýñýí>CJ 6


End file.
